Profecía
by Sil Ro
Summary: La noche del 31 de Octubre solo Llily Potter cruzo el velo, ahora James deberá hacer todo lo necesario para proteger a sus hijos para estar a la altura del sacrificio de su esposa, enfrentando no solo una profecía también a una sociedad en posguerra sumergida en prejuicios y dolor influenciada por aquellos que creen saber lo que es mejor.
1. Prólogo

DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: No soy dueña de Harry Potter.

ANUNCIOS: Fuera de personaje (OoC), personaje original (OC), Universo Alterno (AU), Muerte de personajes, Slash.

Pareja: Harry / Baise

El director Dippet se enorgullecía de lo atento que estaba de sus estudiantes, solía respuestas en la junta del colegio con la esperanza en el logro de un pequeño grupo de alumnos, pasamos los veranos en Hogwarts, y tu no solo solían ser tiempos oscuros para los magos Sabemos perfectamente qué hacer con los niños que nacen, muggles y mestizos de volver a sus hogares.

Dado que esto no estaba frustrado, no había podido ser capaz de cumplir con su cometido, estaba cansado, respetaba a Albus como compañero, pero se trata de esta cuestión. la Srt. Trelawney, Cassandra como insistía que le llamara ...

Llegaré con el poder de cambiar, nacerá de aquellos que tres veces se han de enfrentar al mal.

Un sacrificio habrá y dos caerán pero el velo no cruzarán.

Rompiendo el paradigma dos riendas de su destino tomaran, mientras que el tercero no muy tarde se revelara.

Coexistiendo en paz hasta su tercer solsticio invernal.

Un ángel de la muerte vino de un nuevo mundo de ascender, y de su camino debe ser exiliar al domador de bestias que lo intentan.

En el consejo de la luna encontraremos en el hablante y el arquero un igual.

Protegiendo amistades que atesoraran, alianzas se forjaran mientras otras se rompan.

Limpiando su línea, desterrando al mal, su deber seré de la balanza el equilibrio restaurar.

¿Acababa de recitar una profecía ante él? "Por Merlín" exclamó el director, todo lo que pensé decir, murió en sus labios en cuanto vio el rostro de Cassandra.

"No puedo salir de aquí" murmuraba la vidente "No hay que salir de aquí".

"Querida calma" el director se dirige a la joven para intentar consolarla.

"¡No !, ¡Júrelo !, Jura por su magia que no dirá nada", le suplico la desesperación mientras que las manos de los directores.

El director en ese momento supo lo grave de la situación, "Lo haré si explica lo que sucede".

"Grindelwald caerá profesor y sera Dumbledore quien provocara su caída"

Dippet creía que era una buena noticia y estaba en un punto de expresión que no se interrumpió "Pero habrá alguien más" el color desapareció de la cara del hombre "Pronto se alzara y sera mas fuerte"

"Pero ... ¿Cómo?" Demandó incrédulo a la joven

"No lo que el profesor, pero solo puedo decir que aquel que provocó la caída de uno, elevera al otro" La vidente se ve derrotada, eso fue lo peor del don, tener información para evitar tragedias pero no poder ayudar a los involucrados.

Armando ahora tiene una razón más para desconfiar del director adjunto "Albus" susurro el mago.

"¿Ahora lo que entiendo? Usted también lo conoce mejor que cualquier otro lugar en las paredes del colegio, ha visto a través de las mentiras que el mismo se ha creado y se ha producido un error que no se puede sorprender más que la influencia de lo que deseaba"

"Lo se pero no creo ..."

"Debe hacerlo, por el bien de los futuros estudiantes".

"Pero entonces no podemos jurar, si morimos en la verdad con nosotros" intento de razonar el hombre

"Usted y yo cruzaremos el velo antes de que la profecía empiece a cumplirse"

"Aun así debemos hacer ..."

"¡Nada!"

"Pero ..."

"Profesor" suspiro Cassandra "Sera mi linea quien desencadene los hechos que iniciaran el cumplimiento de esta profecía"

"Aun no entiendo a lo que ..."

"Dejare un legado, para que la persona correcta se encuentre en el momento indicado" intento tranquilizarlo

"Entiendo" armando suspiro derrotado

"Deje que el destino siga su curso profesor, solo esperando que tome un rumbo mejor".

Nota: Espero les guste, soy nueva escribiendo fics (traten de no ser tan duros).

Pd. Se aceptan consejos

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Harry Potter todos sus personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Out of Character (OoC), Original Character (OC), Universo Alterno (AU), Muerte de personajes, Slash.**

 **Pareja: Harry/Blaise**

 **Capitulo 1: Bendiciones.**

"¡JAMES!..." "Espera, no entres en pánico, respira..." "¡JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!, deja de balbucear y llévame a San Mun... ¡HA!, ¡AHORA!" Un nervioso James Potter tomo las maletas que había preparado de antemano mientras su esposa estaba esperando en el sofá de la sala, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía los polvos para viajar por flu a San Mungo cuando de repente las llamas se encendieron.

"¡Hey Prongs!" Lo que sea que Sirius Black estaba pensando en decir se quedo suspendido en cuanto vio a Lily "Calma, respira, no entres en pani..." "¡CÁLLATE!, muévanse debo ir a San Mungo" "Espera un segundo, debo decirle a Moony" dijo un Sirus excitado "Padfoot, no se si..." "¡HA!...""Si, le digo luego".

Cuando Remus llego al pasillo de espera no sabia que hacer, por un lado quería reconfortar a su amigo que se paseaba de un lado a otro murmurando cosas sin sentido, pero era imposible no reírse de la cara de pánico que tenían los dos con respecto a lo que pasa tras la puerta de la sala de partos, "Prongs basta, me pones mas nervioso" James estaba a punto de recordarle que el nervioso era él pues era su esposa pero se abstuvo de comentarlo cuando la puerta se abrió "Familiar de Lily Potter".

Cuando entraron en la habitación los recibió una escena conmovedora de una Lily sosteniendo dos hermosos bebes con una cara de orgullo, James fue el primero en acercarse podía sentir las lagrimas picando sus ojos pero se obligo a contenerlas mientras se acercaba y besaba en la frente a su esposa, "Mi linda Lily Flor" "Son dos James" Le dijo Lily "Y son hermosos" Sentencio con fervor "Muy bien" interrumpió un conmovido Sirus "Es hora de las formalidades" Remus aprovecho el momento para intervenir "Peter dice que lamenta no poder estar, pero debía cuidar de su madre".

"La enfermera prometió ir a el cuarto de Alice para informarle, no me sorprendería si en cualquier momento entran por la puerta" decía una Lily algo cansada "Esa mujer es casi tan testaruda como tu" comento Sirus distraidamente "Le he enviado un _patronus_ a la Pro... Minerva, te juro que aun no me acostumbro a llamarla así" aporto Remus, "No se como le diré a Frank" comento un nervioso James "El entenderá Prongs, ademas el comento que ser un padrino es demasiada responsabilidad y el debe centrarse en cuidar de su hijo, después de todo tu aceptaste pero debemos recordar que no estas bajo presión de una Augusta Longbottom" intervino Sirius.

"Y me alegro que lo entiendan" Dijo un Frank algo exhausto mientras entraba a la habitación, Alice les sonrió desde la silla de ruedas que empujaba su esposo mientras sostenía al pequeño Neville, "Entoces, ¿Empezamos?" pregunto Alice " Falta Minerva" le recordó Lily "No, no falta" Todos voltearon y vieron a su anterior profesor de Transfiguración sonriente, "De acuerdo empecemos, primero el mayor" Les recordó Remus, Lily señalo al pequeño a su derecha el cual fue recogido por James, mientras Alice le entregaba su hijo a su esposo.

James se puso frente a Alice y Sirius, "Yo James Charlus Potter presento a mi primogénito ante ustedes y la magia, para que le protejan y le guíen en su camino" dijo con solemnidad "Reconocemos a este hijo de la casa Potter y lo aceptamos como propio en nuestras familias para protegerlo y guiarlo" Entonaron al unisono "¿A que nombre debemos responder?" los dos voltearon hacia Lily, ella dudosa y algo nerviosa anuncio "Hadrian... Hadrian James Potter".

Los dos sacaron sus varita y las dirigieron hacia el pequeño, "Hadrian James Potter, juramos cuidar y guiar tu camino para que crezcas en las atenciones y el amor convirtiéndote en el digno heredero que deseamos llegues a ser" un resplandor dorado broto de las dos varitas y envolvió al pequeño en lo brazos de James, "Juramos ante la magia protegerte y apoyarte en cada paso que des para verte crecer en un hombre de bien" El resplandor se intensifico y comenzó a cambiar a color blanco, la siguiente parte parte era la mas difícil para Sirius, pero decido enfrentar sus temores por el bien de su ahijado, "Yo Alice Longbottom te doy la bienvenida Hadrian James Potter a la noble y antigua casa de Longbottom" Alice lamentaba no poder decir el lema de su casa pero dado que era parte por matrimonio y no por sangre la magia de la familia no respondería ante ella.

Si James dijera que no estaba preocupado estaría mintiendo, él sabia mejor que nadie lo difícil que era para Sirius, pero había insistido recordando le que su hijo también llevaba sangre Black y seria un insulto por parte de Sirius no reconocerlo ante la magia, pues podría haberse ido de la casa de sus padres, podría gritar que no era un Black pero eso no cambiaría el hecho de que por sus venas corría el legado de una Noble y Ancestral Casa, al igual que por la venas de su hijo, miro los ojos de su hermano en todo menos la sangre y pudo ver en aquellos ojos grises la determinación y el orgullo, _digno de un Black_ pensó pero james no se lo diría a su amigo, a él le gustaba tener todos sus miembros en su lugar.

"Yo Sirius Orion Black te doy la bienvenida Hadrian James Potter a la noble y ancestral casa de Black, _Toujours Pur"_ comenzó a surgir un brillo plateado de la varita de Sirius que se envolvió al rededor del pequeño y de repente una ola de magia fuerte, imponente, poderosa se sintió, James vio los ojos de su amigo buscando algo que le diera un indicio de como procesar lo ocurrido, por ellos pasaban un gran cantidad de sentimientos, dolor, anhelo, nostalgia, tristeza, comprensión y... ¿Diversión?, le entrego su hijo a Sirius quien lo tomo con devoción y dio vuelta para estar de frente a los demás que estaban en la sala.

"Les presentamos a Hadrian James Potter, Heredero de la noble y antigua casa de Potter, hijo de la noble y antigua casa de Longbottom y miembro de la noble y ancestral casa de Black" Los presentes aplaudieron y el resplandor en el pequeño se desvaneció, Sirius acurruco al pequeño en sus brazos mientra le murmura "Yo cuidare de ti Harry, lo prometo"

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto James a Sirius, "Eso amigo mio es la magia de la familia aceptando a Harry" canturreo "A mi madre le dará un infarto cuando vea un mestizo en el árbol" James arque una ceja en dirección de Sirius mientras se acercaba Remus "Es obvio que lo quemara, pero solo Acturus puede expulsarlo y no creo que lo haga aunque yo fuera el que lo introdujo, después de todo su abuela es la Tía Dorea"

"Bueno prosigamos" Anuncio Frank mientra le entregaba su hijo a su esposa, James estaba a punto de tomar a Harry para devolverlo a Lily cuando Sirius dio la vuelta y se sentó en un sofá cubriendo con sus brazos protectoramente a Harry, suspiro y se dirigió a su esposa para que le entregara al otro pequeño, repitiendo lo anterior se volteo para estar de frente con Remus y Minerva.

"Yo James Charlus Potter presento a mi hijo ante ustedes y la magia, para que le protejan y le guíen en su camino" comenzó "Reconocemos a este hijo de la casa Potter y lo aceptamos como propio en nuestras familias para protegerlo y guiarlo" Entonaron al unisono "¿A que nombre debemos responder?" dirigieron su pregunta a Lily, ella un poco mas segura respondió "Charlus Alexander Potter".

Los dos sacaron sus varita y las dirigieron hacia el pequeño, "Charlus Alexander Potter, juramos cuidar y guiar tu camino para que crezcas en las atenciones y el amor convirtiéndote en el digno hombre que deseamos llegues a ser" un resplandor dorado broto de las dos varitas y envolvió al pequeño en lo brazos de James, "Juramos ante la magia protegerte y apoyarte en cada paso que des para verte crecer en un hombre de bien" El resplandor se intensifico y comenzó a cambiar a color azul palido, "Yo Minerva Mcgonagall te doy la bienvenida Charlus Alexander Potter a el clan Mcgonagall, _Urramach is dìleas_ ".

De su varita broto un brillo rojo que rodeo a el pequeño y una brisa cálida se sintió por la habitación "Yo Remus John Lupin te doy la bienvenida Charlus Alexander Potter a la familia Lupin _Fortis et liber"_ un brillo azul broto de su varita y cubrió al niño, una corriente de viento se sintió y James noto que los ojos de su amigo parecían lejanos para después se enfocaran en el y brillaron con determinación, le entrego a su hijo a Remus quien lo tomo protectoramente y se volvió junto con Minerva a los demás.

"Les presentamos a Charlus Alexander Potter, Hijo de la noble y antigua casa de Potter, parte del clan Mcgonagall y miembro de la familia Lupin" Los presentes aplaudieron y el resplandor en el pequeño se desvaneció, Remus tomo al niño en sus brazos y le susurro "Te protegere Char, lo juro".

Una vez todos estaban cómodos y los bebes estaban de vuelta con su madre a pesar de la reticencia de los padrinos por hacerlo, comenzaron a discutir asuntos importantes, pues no solo estaban en medio de una guerra, ahora tenían tres niños por los cuales procurar y destruirían a cualquiera que intentara hacerles daño.

"¿Qué haremos con lo que nos dijo Dumbledore?" Dijo Frank y todos cayeron en un silencio sepulcral.

 **Nota:** Espero les haya gustado se aceptan sugerencias, las traducciones salieron del traductor de Google salvo por lema de la familia Black lamento si no están bien.

 _Toujours Pur_ = Siempre puro (Francés)

 _Urramach is dìleas_ = Honorable y leal (Gaélico escocés)

 _Fortis et liber_ = Fuerte y libre (Latín)

Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Harry Potter todos sus personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Out of Character (OoC), Original Character (OC), Universo Alterno (AU), Muerte de personajes, Slash.**

 **Pareja: Harry/Blaise**

 **Capítulo 3: Ocultarse**

"Para ser honesto esta situación me pone muy nervioso, ¿Cómo sabemos que nos dice la verdad?" Frank dijo al grupo en la habitación "Parecía sincero cuando expreso su preocupación por los niños, pero es como si nos estuviera ocultando algo" argumento Lily "Déjame ver si entiendo, Dlumbledore fue a verlos a ustedes cuatro porque un supuesto espía afirma que Voldemort ira tras los bebés, pero no sabe el porqué, me suena sospechoso" recapitulo Remus "No suena, es sospechoso, Albus no actuaria sin una razón para sugerir que cuatro miembros activos de la orden estén fuera de servicio por tiempo indefinido y el hecho de que asegure que no sabe el motivo apunta claramente a que oculta algo" comento Minerva.

"¿Y qué haremos?" pregunto Alice "Tal vez deberíamos seguir su consejo" intervino Remus, todos lo miraron con incredulidad "Esperen, no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto de que nos guarde secretos, pero si afirma que hay una amenaza directa para los niños existe la posibilidad de que sea real y no creo que ir con los pequeños campantes por la vida sin protección es una idea inteligente" "Tienes un punto" dijo Frank "Pero no estoy de acuerdo en que él maneje las salas de donde nos quedaremos o designe las reglas que debemos seguir durante todo el tiempo que dure esto"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Frank, sé que es un mago capaz y poderoso pero pese a que lidera la orden y el que todos parecen seguirlo sin vacilar, no estoy seguro de que para él la seguridad de nosotros vale más que en su opinión es la seguridad del mundo mágico" Apoyo James "Fabian y Gideon están de acuerdo, Dumbledore parece desinteresado en la integridad de los miembros de la orden como individuos mientras las misiones se cumplan" murmuro Sirius, James miro por un momento a sus hijos meditando la situación "Tal vez... tomar su consejo pero elegir los términos nosotros" sugirió James.

"Cómo si fuera a permitirlo" Minerva intervino "Tampoco es como que tiene opción" Todos voltearon a ver a Sirius "No creo que los confine a todos por la fuerza para tenerlos vigilados..." "Con ese hombre todo es posible" intervino Alice "Yo solo no lo quiero cerca de mi hijo" "Supongo que en eso estamos de acuerdo" apoyo Lily "Siempre lo he admirado pero en los últimos meses con la guerra siento que es un hombre diferente al que creía, no sé si quiero a Harry y Char cerca de él" "En la última reunión insinuó que nosotros no podríamos proteger a nuestros hijos solos" Frank recordó "Casi parecía una amenaza" Sirius dijo oscuramente.

"Bien haremos esto, trataremos de razonar con él, le explicaremos que nosotros nos haremos cargo de la protección de nuestros hijos, Frank, Sirius y James deberían recordar le que son aurores consumados y fueron entrenados por Moody, por obvias razones anunciaremos que Alice y yo no formaremos mas parte de la orden, no parece una buena opción mencionar a Remus" este le dirigió una mirada significativa "Lo siento pero no se cansa de insinuar que hay un espía en la orden y cada vez que anuncia que debemos estar alerta entre nosotros para descubrir al traidor siempre suele dirigirte la mirada".

"Debemos colocar una medida de seguridad que sea irrefutable a su criterio" Minerva razono "¡El encantamiento _fidelius_!" dijeron al unísono Frank, James y Sirius "No hay forma de que objete a eso" Sirius argumento "Después de todo la sede está bajo el mismo" "Y por razones de seguridad nadie puede saber quiénes serán los guardianes, así que entenderá que no podemos revelar le tal información con un presunto espía en la orden" sugirió Lily "¡Es perfecto!" apoyo Alice, todos asintieron y prosiguieron a detallar el plan, seria larga la próxima reunión de la orden.

Mientras tanto en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería Albus Dumbledore paseaba por su oficina pensando en los puntos a tratar en la próxima reunión de la orden, era imperativo que los Potter y Longbottom siguieran su consejo y aceptaran que les brinde protección, si uno de esos niños tendrá tal poder como decía la profecía no podía permitirse que estos vagaran libremente por ahí, un paso en falso y tendría otro Señor Oscuro con el cual tratar además si estos estaban bajo su ala le daría más influencia con los votos Potter y Longbottom apoyando sus iniciativas en el Wizengamot, no importaba el que, debía convencerlos en la próxima reunión.

Días después en algún lugar de Inglaterra una reunión se llevaba a cabo, había notables algunos no tanto brujas y magos de diferentes edades discutiendo los resultados de las ultimas misiones, eso era un verdadero pandemónium entre unos alabando las decisiones de sus compañeros y otros condenando sus acciones, "!Eres un Black!" Grito Mundungus Fletcher "Todo lo que haces es cuestionable, no me sorprendería si tu fueras el espía" nadie alcanzo a reaccionar cuando James ya tenía su varita en el cuello del mago "Cuida tu boca Fletcher, ¿Debo recorte que Sirius está bajo la protección de la casa Potter?, mi madre era una Black recuerda lo, no querrás que por accidente le suceda algo a esa lengua suelta que tienes" "¡Basta!, sé que Mundugus no quiso acusar de esa forma a Sirius" intervino Dumbledore "Potter, suelta al hombre" gruño Moody, pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron le dio un gesto de aprobación "Gracias Prongs, pero no creo que quieras ensuciar tu túnica con la sangre de ese tipo" le dijo Sirius.

La reunión continuo sin más inconvenientes, después de la reacción de Potter nadie quería tentar a su suerte, "Muchachos ¿Han considerado mi consejo?" pregunto Dumbledore dirigiéndose a los matrimonios Potter y Longbottom "Lo hemos hablado y hemos decidido aceptar" dijo Frank "De acuerdo entonces debemos..." "Nosotros tomaremos las medidas necesarias para proteger a nuestro hijos" James interrumpió "Como comprenderá profesor, debido a las circunstancias tanto Lily como yo ya no podremos formar parte de la orden" Alice aporto

"No sé si sea la elección más sabia..." "¿Insinúa que no podemos cuidar de nuestro hijos?" lo interrumpió Frank "Claro que no mi querido muchacho, yo solo señalo que siendo un blanco principal de los mortif..." "Ya somos un blanco principal, tanto Frank como yo somos señores de casas antiguas que se han pronunciado abiertamente en contra de su política" argumento James, "Además Frank, Sirius y James son aurores experimentados, ¿Está diciendo que el entrenamiento del Auror Moody es deficiente?" comento Lily como si estuviera hablando del tiempo, todos se quedaron callados, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar a Dumbledore?!" Caradoc Dearborn intervino "Tiene razón, si cuestiona nuestras habilidades no entiendo que hacemos aquí" Marlene McKinnon una auror apoyo, la situación se estaba saliendo de las manos del viejo Director, debía pensar en algo rápido para arreglar este desastre "Tienen el derecho de decidir cómo proteger a sus hijos" argumento Fabian Prewett "No es como si todos tuvieran el derecho de decir en sus vidas, no veo a nadie preocupándose por donde viven los demás miembros de la orden" secundo Gideon Prewett "Y todos somos blancos por el simple hecho de estar aquí" completo Fabian.

"Tienen razón" aporto Alastor, todos quedaron atónitos de que el viejo auror le llevara la contraria a Dumbledore "Solo quiero estar seguro de que no correrán peligro" dijo Albus con su cara de abuelo "Y no lo harán" Alice hablo "Si me dejaran poner las salas estoy seguro de que..." "Sera un _fidelius_ " interrumpió Sirius "En ese caso estoy seguro de que me permitirán ser su..." "Ya decimos quienes serán los guardianes, usted entenderá que por cuestiones de seguridad tal información no se puede revelar" Sirius pronuncio con un tono que no daba oportunidad a replica, sin más la discusión se dio por terminada al igual que la reunión.

Lily junto a James se apareció a las afueras de la mansión Longbottom "Espero Padfoot sea responsable" "No te preocupes Remus está con él, darían sus vidas para evitar que les pasara algo a nuestros hijos" Al llegar a la entrada fueron recibidos por Alice "Creí que les había pasado algo ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" dijo preocupada "Digamos que tenemos amigos difíciles" comento Lily mientras reía entre dientes "Después de todo Sirius casi muere de un infarto cuando Harry se escapó de sus bazos después del baño y casi cae de la cama, ¡Ahora no quiere soltarlo!, paso 45 minutos revisando que estuviera bien y cuando nos fuimos seguía viendo si tenía alguna herida, fue una hazaña que lográramos despedirnos de nuestro hijo" le informo James.

"Parece que el pequeño Harry es muy inquieto" Frank rió cuando entraron a la sala de estar mientras cargaba a Neville "Por lo general no lo es, pero enserio quiere estar todo el tiempo cerca del peluche que le dio Sirius" pensó Lily en voz alta "Hagamos esto rápido" interrumpió Augusta Longbottom "De acuerdo" suspiro Minerva "Para aclarar James será el guardián, Alice y Frank se quedaran en la casa de campo de la familia Longbottom a unas millas de aquí, le estamos revelando el secreto ahora por mayor seguridad" "De acuerdo" Augusta dijo estoicamente, parecía que no le agradaba la idea pero no podía hacer nada, su hijo había tomado una decisión.

"También para aclarar, usted está tomando un Juramento para no revelar nada a Dumbledore al igual que todos nosotros ¿No es así?" "¡Madre!..." "Es correcto Augusta" Minerva interrumpió a Frank "Tampoco es como si ella pudiera revelar nada, no será el guardián" intento razonar Frank con su madre "Nunca se es demasiado precavido hijo" Bueno hagamos lo" James retomo el tema principal antes de que comenzara una discusión.

Una semana después Minerva era recibida en la mansión Potter para realizar el encanto y ayudar a trasladar a los niños a la casa en Godric's Hollow "Escucha Prongs, soy la elección obvia irán tras de mí, es más seguro que sea Wormtail, mientras tratare de sacar información de quien intente atacarme para saber el porqué de todo esto" trato de convencer Sirius a James "¿Qué dices Wormtail?" dirigió su mirada al mencionado "Lo haré" este dijo "No veo el problema, parece razonable" apoyo Remus "De acuerdo" suspiro James "Bueno hagamos esto rápido" dijo Lily mientras miraba a Minerva y esta asintió.

 **Nota:** Espero les gustara el capítulo, Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Harry Potter todos sus personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Out of Character (OoC), Original Character (OC), Universo Alterno (AU), Muerte de personajes, Slash.**

 **Pareja: Harry/Blaise**

 **Capítulo 4: Traiciones.**

"Lily es Halloween" decía un emocionado James, desde que se enteró que lo muggles tenían una celebración donde los niños conseguían dulces gratis le pareció la cosa más increíble del mundo y aunque sus hijos no podrían salir eso no le impedía conseguir dulces para ellos, los dos en el poco más del año que paso desde que nacieron habían crecido de una forma tan adorable. Los dos eran idénticos, tal vez la única diferencia físicamente notable era que Charlus tenía los ojos color avellana como él, en cambio Harry tenía unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda como Lily.

Por otro lado su comportamiento era totalmente diferente mientras Charlus prácticamente exigía jugar todo el tiempo con sus juguetes, pues solo sacarlo del área de juegos era una odisea, Harry disfrutaba de que alguien preferiblemente Lily o Sirius lo tomara en su regazo y le contara historias, leyera un libro o simplemente le cantase mientras sostenía un peluche que se asemejaba a la forma animaga de Sirius, amaba ese peluche sobre todos sus juguetes, una vez el propio James intento intercambiarlo por otro con forma de ciervo, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Harry tenía tan buenos pulmones?, las cosas se complicaron cuando ya no recordaba donde había escondido el peluche.

Ni siquiera el verdadero Padfoot que Harry adoraba se acurrucara con él para la siesta pudo calmarlo, lo cual desencadeno la primera magia accidental de Harry al convocar el peluche directamente a sus pequeños brazos, lo que provoco que el par de magos adultos se quisieran golpear a sí mismos por no haber pensado en eso, afortunadamente eso calmo a Harry pues Char en apoyo de su hermano decidió que él debía llorar aún más fuerte, el hecho de que el viera cuando James intercambio los peluches mientras Harry dormía también detono su primer estallido de magia accidental al cambiar el color del cabello de su padre a un rosa brillante por haber hecho llorar a su hermano.

Cuando Lily llego de conseguir el regalo de cumpleaños para su ahijado Neville en el mundo muggle, encontró a un Harry con los ojos hinchados aferrándose a su peluche favorito como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras Charlus lo abrazaba y los infantes ignoraban por completo al par de "adultos" que gritaban de felicidad y hacían pequeños bailes ridículos.

Lily no sabía si su marido con el cabello rosa brillante o Sirius cambiando constantemente a su forma animaga y viceversa era lo más ridículo de la escena, cuando se le explicaron los acontecimientos que llevaron a esta situación James fue regañado como un niño de 5 años después de haber hecho una travesura por su esposa, lo cual causo un sin fin de burlas por parte de Sirius y una llamada vía _Patronus_ a Remus, Alice y Frank y vía flu a Minerva para celebra el acontecimiento.

Posiblemente lo único que compartían en gustos hasta el momento era que a los dos les encantaban sus escobas de juguete cortesía de Sirius y Minerva, Lily por poco se vuelve loca de la preocupación cuando casi mataron al gato con un jarrón, el cual fue un regalo de su hermana que termino hecho añicos "De todas formas no era tan bonito" había dicho James lo cual provoco que su esposa lo fulminara con la mirada para que después los dos rompieran en risas, dejando como resultado una semana sin escobas para Harry y Char, no es como si les importara realmente, y un tazón de leche cada mañana como ofrenda de paz para el felino por parte de los niños con ayuda de Lily, después de la insistencia de Harry por abrazar al minino para disculparse. En retrospectiva no había sido tan malo, tal vez estaban ocultos, pero a salvo y felices pensó James.

"Solo serán unos cuantos dulces" decía James tratando de convencer a su esposa "Esta bien, pero también debes traer dos cajas de alimento para bebés y un poco de carne" "De acuerdo Lily Flor". James espero hasta que oscureciera para salir de la casa bajo barios hechizos _glamour_ y su capa para conseguir las cosas (dulces), Padfoot vendría después para pasar la noche junto con Moony, se había acordado que dejarían que Hagrid supiera la ubicación para el cumpleaños de los niños, por lo cual era probable que lo recibieran mañana para el té en su visita mensual reglamentaria, pues los pequeños se habían encariñado tanto con el amable medio gigante y el sentimiento era mutuo, si las cosas seguían así nada malo podría pasar o eso creyó.

Cuando llego a su casa encontró que la puerta de entrada estaba destruida, corrió hacia el interior tirando las compras en el proceso "¡Lily!, ¡Lily!" grito y comenzó a buscar desesperado por toda la casa, subió las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia al cuarto de los niños y la escena que lo recibió lo destrozo, hermosos ojos esmeralda antes llenos de vida y alegría ahora estaban vacíos y opacos, Lily su linda Lily Flor estaba muerta, frente a su cuerpo había una túnica negra junto a una varita, sabia de quien era por tantas veces que esta se había apuntado en su dirección, su mente empezaba a nublarse por el dolor, sentía como si le apuñalaran una y otra vez con mil cuchillos el pecho, de repente recordó a Peter "Ese maldito" murmuro no había forma de que lo hubieran capturado, el plan era a prueba de errores, la maldita rata los había traicionado.

Quería venganza, ¡La exigía!, de repente unos llantos lo sacaron del tren de pensamientos en el que estaba inmerso, vio a sus hijos abrazándose en la cuna, Char lloraba mientras Harry tenía la vista perdida en dirección de su madre, en aquellos ojos que reflejaban a los de Lily había miedo y un dolor tan intenso que no debería jamás de haber estado en ellos, las lágrimas caían pero Harry no emitía ningún sonido, de repente los labios del pequeño se abrieron y balbucearon débilmente con su vos infantil "ma-ma".

James cruzo la habitación destruida y se acercó a la cuna, fue cuando noto una herida con forma de rayo en la frente de Harry y unos cuantos raspones en los brazos de Char, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Char cubrió con su cuerpo el de Harry y recibido el mayor daño de lo que sea que había causado tal desastre.

Todos los pensamiento de ir en busca de la rata por el momento se desvanecieron, tomo a sus hijos y se apareció en San Mungo, después se pondría en contacto con los Aurores, Lily lo mataría si aplazaba la atención medica de sus pequeños, pensar en ella causo que quisiera morir para estar a su lado, pero debía ser fuerte por sus hijos, lo único que tenía ahora de Lily eran ellos y los protegería con su vida como ella lo hizo.

Albus Dumbledore veía los terrenos de Hogwarts desde la ventana de su oficina, no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo ocurrido desde que los Potter y Longbottom se ocultaron, la guerra se volvió más brutal, familias enteras se perdían, niños quedaban huérfanos, el propio pánico colectivo de la población era lo que los condenaba, los golpes de la guerra comenzaron a sentirse en el colegio, estudiantes que partieron para las vacaciones de verano y ya nunca regresaron, al menos un sobre negro llegaba para la comida o la cena, se volvieron reglamentarias las ediciones especiales de "El profeta" reportando ataques a diversa comunidades mágicas y a algunos muggles cada semana, la muerte se paseaba descaradamente por toda Gran Bretaña disfrutando enormemente de la luz que le brindaba Marte.

Jamás pensó que Tom llegaría tan lejos, intento parar todas sus acciones en el pasado, pero nunca se imaginó que eligiera este camino, debía detenerle pronto o después sería demasiado tarde para reparar el daño hecho, en ese momento se lamentaba el haber perdido la confianza de Lily, Alice, James y Frank, si lo dejaran guiar a sus hijos uno de ellos los libraría de todo el mal que estaban viviendo como marcaba la profecía, no pudo guiar correctamente a Tom, no sabía en que había fallado, no lograba comprender que lo volvió tan inhumano, sería una de la vidas que cargaba en su conciencia junto con Gellert y Ariana.

Aberforth solo tenía contacto con él por la orden, su relación con su hermano tal vez nunca se arreglaría, lo culpaba por la muerte de su hermana y era esa la única cosa en la que concordaban, en su momento tomo decisiones que lo destrozaron pero lo prepararon para afrontar las guerras que estaba teniendo la mala suerte de presenciar, sabía que algunas no eran las más adecuadas pero eran las necesarias para ganar y sobrevivir a situaciones como esta, si tenía que elegir entre uno o miles sabía muy bien cuál sería su elección.

Cuando se encontró con Severus Snape no se imaginó que este le informara que el Señor Oscuro había caído y fue a los Potter a quien decidió atacar Dumbledore se temía lo peor, lo más probable es que uno de los niños sobrevivió y debía poner seguro a ese pequeño, si conocía bien a Tom esto aún no había terminado.

Sirius Black y Remus Lupin miraban incrédulos la propiedad de sus amigos, el primero en salir del shock fue Sirius quien rápidamente entro a la casa seguido por Remus, en su camino tropezaron con algunos bolsas que contenían algunos dulces y comestibles, subieron las escaleras y corrieron en dirección de la habitación de sus ahijados y lo primero que vieron fue el cuerpo inmóvil de Lily, no estaban los niños ni James, el lobo de Remus lloraba por la muerte de alguien de su manada y la desaparición de otros tres, Sirius estaba devastado pero existía la posibilidad de que su amigo hubiera logrado salvar a sus hijos, debía actuar rápido.

"Iré por Peter, llama a Minerva, trae a los Aurores" Hablo Sirius "Pero el encanto... ¿Cómo es posible?" "Lo que sea que sucedió aquí fue lo suficientemente devastador para romperlo" "Sirius..." "Hazlo ahora, no hay tiempo si alguien que no sea James tiene a los niños debemos encontrarlos", El animago salió de la casa transformándose en Padfoot, tenía que encontrar a Peter, debía saber qué fue lo que ocurrió, Remus estaba a punto de enviar un _Patronus_ a Minerva cuando esta apareció a las fueras de la casa "¿Que sucedió?" "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Remus apunto inmediatamente su varita en dirección a Minerva y la coloco directo en su cuello ni siquiera dándole tiempo a reaccionar "¿Cómo llama James a sus hijos?" "A los dos les dice Prongslet, se le ocurrió antes de saber que serían gemelos y a falta de un mejor termino por el momento así llama a los dos" Remus bajo su varita y volvió a preguntarle.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" "Sentí el encanto romperse, yo lo lance ¿Recuerdas?, estaba a punto de dirigirme aquí cuando Albus me llamo a su oficina y me dijo que su espía le informo que lo último que se supo en las filas de Voldemort es que fue a atacar a los Potter en persona, no permitió que nadie lo acompañara y algo paso porque su espía junto con los otros mortifagos marcados sintieron la derrota de su maestro, el cree que Lily y James murieron es solo una suposición, pero llego al punto de enviar a Hagrid aquí para que en caso de que si los niños sobrevivieron los transportara a Surrey, solo me informo para que no tuviera que enterarme mañana por El profeta".

Minerva estaba furiosa, como se atrevía Albus a asegurar que James y Lily estaban muertos sin ni siquiera confirmarlo, incluso parecía que el hecho de que murieran no le afectaba más que otra muerte sin rostro en esta guerra "No sé cómo lo puede tomar de esa forma, prácticamente los vio crecer, estuvo con James cuando Charlus y Dorea murieron, James era tan joven si no hubiera sido por el amor de Lily no sé qué habría sido de él" la voz de Minerva se quebró "Lily es una bruja excelente y una persona maravillosa, es alguien que muy difícilmente puedes toparte en tu camino, cuando me dio la noticia no considero eso".

"Conozco a la hermana de Lily y estoy segura de que no es la persona indicada para cuidar a un niño mágico mucho menos a los hijos de Lily por lo que he visto la odia, odia su magia y odiaría a los niños solo porque ella es su madre" Minerva contuvo las lágrimas que empezaban a picar sus ojos, vio directo a los de Remus y lo que observo le dijo que lo que había pasado esta noche los golpearía a todos aquellos que de verdad apreciaban a los Potter, temerosa sobre si quería escuchar la respuesta volvió a preguntar tratando de recomponer ese aspecto severo que solía tener en clase "¿Que sucedió?" miro suplicante a Remus.

"No lo sabemos" dijo Remus con un semblante desolado "Sirius fue en busca de Peter, hay una túnica y una varita en la habitación destrozada de los niños..." Aparto la vista de Minerva y susurro con un profundo dolor "Lily... Lily murió" Minerva sintió como su corazón comenzaba a apretarse, amaba a Lily como a la hija que nunca tuvo "Su cuerpo estaba entre la túnica y la cuna..." Remus no pudo más y comenzó a llorar "Murió protegiéndolos... ella murió para salvarlos" Remus dijo entre sollozos "¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde se encuentran los niños?" Minerva exigió tratando de parar sus propio llanto "No lo sabemos, los niños y James no están... debemos, debemos llamar a los Aurores" Remus trato de seguir con las indicaciones que le dio Sirius "Debemos apresurarnos antes de que Hagrid llegue y Dumbledore se entere de que los niños han desaparecido" continuo Minerva.

Esa noche trajo paz y alivio a muchos pero para otros fue una de las más caóticas, angustiantes y dolorosas, "¡Ayuda!, ¡Necesito ayuda!" La recepcionista de sala de San Mungo corrió a auxiliarlo mientras llamaba a un sanador, cuando Hippocrates Smethwyck llego a la sala de recepción lo que vio lo dejo pasmado, James Potter se aferraba a sus hijos y no dejaba que nadie los tocara o pudiera verlos, había conocido a James en Hogwarts y estuvo presente cuando se declaró la muerte de sus padres y nunca se imaginó ver tal desesperación en los ojos de aquel hombre.

"James, ¿Qué ocurrió?" "Mis hijos, debes ver a mi hijos" "Calma los atenderemos, pero primero debes dejar que los toquemos para hacer una exploración" volteo y se dirigió a la recepcionista "Trae a mi enfermera designada , dile que prepare una habitación privada para el Señor Potter y sus hijos, dos cunas y una cama mientras tu llamas a los Aurores" el sanador demando, la joven se quedó pasmada "¿No escuchaste?, ¡Muévete!" grito Hippocrates a la chica para que esta reaccionara, eso era lo malo con los nuevos, al principio solían suceder cosas como estas, la chica se apresuró a cumplir las órdenes del sanador "James... escúchame, todo saldrá bien, debemos ir a mi consultorio para que comience la exploración, sígueme" James lo siguió esperando que sus hijos estuvieran bien.

"¡Bones!, se ha informado de un ataque, Lily Potter a muerto, su esposo e hijos están desaparecidos, iras a Godric's Hollow, llévate a Shacklebolt" Grito Alastor Moody "Organizare un equipo de busqueda..." "Señor, recibimos una llamada vía flu de San Mungo, James Potter llego con sus hijos hace aproximadamente unos veinte minutos" Rufus Scrimgeour interrumpió "¿Y por qué informan hasta ahora?, maldita sea estamos en guerra, cambio de planes, Scrimgeour toma a Shacklebolt y ve a Godric's Hollow, Bones vendrás con migo a San Mungo".

Al llegar el amanecer del primero de noviembre Sirius Black encontró a Peter en medio de una calle muggle, estaba en perfecto estado lo cual para él solo indicaba que los había traicionado "¡Peter!" grito y Pettigrew en ese momento se congelo, el Seños Oscuro murió lo sabía por su marca, los mortifagos lo buscaban por haber enviado a su señor a una trampa y lo más probable es que Sirius lo mataría por haber traicionado a James y a Lily, era imposible que hubieran sobrevivido y nadie le creería a un hombre lobo, no importaba si Mcgonagal hablaba solo debía conseguir el tiempo suficiente para esconderse.

"¿Cómo pudiste Sirius?, ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarlos? Ellos confiaron en ti, James y Lily... ¿Cómo pudiste?" Grito Pettigrew mientras se cortaba el dedo y realizaba un maldición explosiva "Adiós Sirius" se burló antes de convertirse en rata y huir por una alcantarilla "Maldita rata" Sirius comenzó a reír histéricamente Lily estaba muerta porque el convenció a James de que confiara en el débil e inocente Peter, grito tan fuerte de desesperación "Fue mi culpa yo la mate, yo mate a Lily" Y eso fue lo que encontraron el escuadrón de Aurores y el equipo del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, un Sirius Black riéndose mientras confesaba el crimen, inmediatamente lo aprendieron y enviaron al ministerio.

Dos horas después de su edición matutina el diario El Profeta tubo una edición especial anunciando la muerte del que no debe ser nombrado, con base en la evidencia ayeada tras el ataque que sufrieron los Potter, dejando como resultado la muerte de la Señora Potter y la estancia del Señor Potter junto con sus hijos en San Mungo, donde su condición era desconocida, el traidor Sirius Black había sido apresado en las celdas del ministerio esperando su traslado a Azkaban tras haber sido detenido confesando el crimen después de acecinar a Peter Pettigrew y trece muggles en su locura.

Por toda Gran Bretaña cientos de búhos y lechuzas se enviaban, magos y brujas salieron a las calles para celebrar el final de la guerra, el mundo mágico se regocijaba por el nuevo tiempo de paz, mientras tanto en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica (DMLE) se preparaban para una caza de mortifagos organizada por el jefe de departamento Bartemius Crouch.

 **Nota:** Fue un poco complicado de escribir pero espero les guste.

Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Harry Potter todos sus personajes y escenarios pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Out of Character (OoC), Original Character (OC), Universo Alterno (AU), Muerte de personajes, Slash.**

 **Pareja: Harry/Blaise**

 **Capítulo 5: Mañana en San Mungo.**

James esperaba al sanador Hippocrates en su cuarto en San Mungo, después de la pelea entre los aurores y sanadores no sabía cómo reaccionar, las heridas de Charlus estaban curadas solo debería aplicar un ungüento para cicatrices en los próximos días y no quedarían marcas de aquella noche en su cuerpo.

Harry era un caso diferente los pocos raspones que tenía fueron sanados lo cual era algo bueno aunque seguía preocupándole el daño en la frente, tras varios intentos y el talento mágico de tres sanadores combinados lograron hacer que la herida en su frente dejara de sangrar, pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que deberían estudiar el caso con mayor detenimiento, a el propio James se le había obligado a beber una poción calmante después de que su exploración demostrara que estaba ileso.

Cuando estaban siendo trasladado a una habitación privada mientras era escoltado por un grupo de sanadores y dos enfermeras los aurores Bones y Moody irrumpieron en el hospital de heridas mágicas y los interceptaron en un pasillo, en el momento en el que Moody se disponía a hablar fue cortado por Hippocrates quien resulto ser inflexible en que se acercaran a perturba a sus pacientes.

A lo cual Moody no reacciono bien cuando las enfermeras e Hippocrates apartaron a James con sus hijos de la vista del viejo auror, provocando una acalorada discusión entre el grupo de sanadores y los dos aurores "La atención medica es primordial" un sanador dijo apasionadamente "Se deben tomar los testimonios para proseguir con la investigación, serán arrestados por intervenir en una investigación ministerial" Amelia Bones discutió

"Y ustedes serán suspendidos por ignorar por completo el protocolo" Hippocrates refuto al aparecer por la esquina de un pasillo, dirigió su vista a Moody quien lo miro desconfiando "Podrán interrogar a mi paciente cuando yo considere que está en condiciones de hacerlo, así es el protocolo" Alastor asintió a regañadientes, no era momento para estar en malos términos con los sanadores de San Mungo "Entiendo que estos tiempos los tienen en el borde, es lo mismo para nosotros pero aun en situaciones críticas debemos ser razonables, le sugiero le recuerde eso a su compañera" le dirigió una mirada significativa a Amelia y se marchó.

"Puedo contestar las preguntas que deseen hacer, estoy bien no era necesario todo eso" James le dijo a Hippocrates en cuanto cerró la puerta tras entrar "No, no lo estas, lo sabes" "Pero..." "Físicamente no tienes daños aparte del agotamiento, lo cual es normal después de la situación que acabas de experimentar, pero tu mente sigue inestable después del shock" James dirigio su vista a las dos cunas al lado de su cama en donde sus hijos dormían "¿Que hare ahora?" "Superarlo" respondió Hippocrates con voz monótona ganando una mirada incrédula de James "Si dejas que el dolor te consuma no podrás cuidar de ellos..." señalo a los niños, de pronto su expresión se suavizo "Cuando tus padres fallecieron una parte de ti se fue con ellos al igual que ahora, cuando te volví a encontrar me dijiste que el amor de Lily te salvo, pero no solo tú has perdido algo esta noche, tus hijos también lo hicieron".

Fue entonces cuando James recordó los ojos de Harry antes de sacarlo de la casa, algo de su dulce Harry se fue con Lily y el trataría por todos los medios posibles de arreglarlo, procuraría que Harry fuera feliz no importaba el costo "Deberías descansar, por lo que he oído mañana será un día ocupado y necesitaras todas tus fuerzas para defender a tus hijos de los buitres del ministerio" James soltó una pequeña risa "Realmente no te agradan ¿Verdad?" "Sirius y tu son la excepción, descansa los veré temprano para una revisión" le sonrió y salió del cuarto para que sus pacientes descansaran.

A la mañana siguiente como prometió Hippocrates regreso a el cuarto con la edición matutina de El profeta en sus manos "No dice mucho" le arrojo el diario a James "Pero puede ser que emitan una edición especial, en cuanto la recibamos veré que tengas una copia" se dirigió a los niños "Veamos como siguen estos pequeños" "Creí que no podía recibir la copia del profeta mientras estuviera en condición de paciente" "Por suerte para ti soy un sanador algo flexible" le guiño un ojo "Nadie sigue esa regla, solo lo hacen actualmente para evitar pánico en algún paciente delicado debido a los artículos y notas que han estado publicando, personalmente creo han estado rayando en el amarillismo, pero esta edición parece decente" Prosiguió mientras realizaba varios e intrincados movimientos de varita que James solo pudo deducir eran hechizos de diagnóstico, de pronto aparecieron dos pequeños pergaminos en sus maños, los leyó cuidadosa y atentamente, James pudo ver como sus ojos se abrieron de asombro para después brillar con comprensión, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta a un problema realmente complicado, aparto los pergaminos de su vista y suspiro, le indico a James que se acercara para poder explicar la condición de sus hijos.

"Bueno primero el menor, Charlus está bien salvo por las cicatrices que desaparecerán en unos 10 u 11 días cuanto mucho, lo cual es una buena noticia considerando que recibió el mayor daño de lo que suponemos por la descripción de la destrucción del cuarto fue una explosión de magia pero prefiero no profundizar en eso dado que es el trabajo de los dos aurores que están en la sala de espera pues me negué a dejar que siquiera pisen el pasillo de esta zona, San Mungo se enorgullece de proteger la privacidad y salud de sus pacientes".

"Volviendo a temas que nos competen, hay residuos de magia muy poderosa rodeándolo, lo cual teorizamos es una especie de protección, las brujas por lo general al tener un hijo forman esta especie de 'bendición' que según estudios su fuerza radica en la sangre de los bebés, estas protecciones se debilitan por así decirlo al pasar los años pero permanecen constantes a lo largo de la vida de sus hijos cuando estos crecen, esa es una de las razones por las que los hijos nacidos de brujas en específico suelen ser más saludables y menos propensos a enfermarse en comparación a los nacidos muggles y algunos mestizos en donde la parte mágica es el padre".

"Lo que tiene en su sistema parece ser una variante de la protección antes mencionada pero mucho más poderosa, sin embargo esta bendición tiene un comportamiento un poco particular" Hippocrates tomo una pausa para que James asimilara la información que se le estaba dando "¿Qué quieres decir con un comportamiento particular?" pregunto algo preocupado por lo que esto implicaba para su hijo "Es algo complicado de explicar y no podemos afirmarlo hasta que se realicen más estudios, pero parece que esta protección es un poco más específica, si bien cumple con todos los requisitos de una 'bendición' parece principalmente centrarse en proteger al portador de algo definido, no afectara su vida diaria y gozara de buena salud, pero insisto en que realicemos algunas pruebas a lo largo de los años mientras crece para monitorear el desarrollo de esta" James asintió comprendiendo en su mayoría lo que trataba de explicarle el sanador.

"¿Y Harry?" pregunto James de inmediato sabiendo que Char estaba fuera de peligro centrándose totalmente en su hijo mayor, Hippocrates suspiro y tomo un momento antes de hablar, se podía ver que estaba eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado para explicar la situación de Harry "Físicamente está bien" dijo con cuidado "Parece tener la misma bendición que Charlus, pues esta tiene un comportamiento similar, sin embargo el hechizo que causo la herida en la frente es uno bastante particular" Hippocrates tomo un respiro y pareció estar tomando valor para continuar mientras James lo miraba atentamente con expectación "Harry fue impactado por el maleficio acecino" dijo lentamente esperando la reacción de James.

Los ojos del hombre se abrieron con horror una vez que proceso las palabras dichas por el sanador "Imposible, ¿Pero... Pero cómo? ¿Cómo es que..,?" Intento decir pero estaba demasiado conmocionado para expresar sus pensamientos en simples palabras "Recuerda que mencione que esta protección es particularmente poderosa, parece que esta fue lo sufrientemente potente para proteger a Harry de un maléfico tan oscuro" Miro al joven Potter y sus ojos se suavizaron "James esto no tiene precedentes" pronuncio mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño Harry "Esta clase de bendición solo se lograba en la antigüedad a base de un sacrificio" Miro directo a los ojos de James "Se sacrificaban animales de todo tipo, lo ideal es que fueran mágicos pero cualquiera funcionaba para reforzar la bendición de la madre"

"Por lo cual la protección en si es magia de sangre, cuando esta rama de la magia comenzó a suprimirse y tratar de que se extinguiera por el gobierno de la época debido a los prejuicios y el miedo a todo lo relacionado con lo oscuro esta práctica se volvió ilegal, sin embargo debido a esto muchas familias tuvieron que realizar estos rituales en la clandestinidad, era casi tan común como poner cellos en los niños para ayudarlos a controlar su magia y evitar que se hagan daño como lo hacemos actualmente, con la extinción de algunas líneas que practicaban estos rituales y ofrecían espacio para hacerlo, la mayoría se vio obligada a migrar a países extranjeros donde no eran perseguidos por proteger a sus hijos, por lo tanto es inusual ver un reforzamiento de esta bendición en Inglaterra, hay casos de extranjeros que llegan a ser tratados aquí y podemos verlos pero la mayoría evita que el prejuicioso gobierno inglés se entere de estos portan tal reforzamiento".

James parecía horrorizado ante el hecho de que alguien siquiera pensara en exponer a sus hijos a una rama tan oscura de la magia, estaba a punto de expresarlo cuando Hippocrates continuo "Contrario a la creencia popular este ritual es más claro que oscuro, pues las condiciones para lograrlo son muy específicas primero el sacrificio debe ofrecerse voluntariamente, ¿Sabes lo difícil que es lograr que un animal ofrezca su vida por tu hijo?, sin embargo el miedo obligo a que se catalogara como tal, pero en varios países ya no es clasificado de tal forma como Alemania, Francia, Australia, Bulgaria, Rumania y España por decir algunos en este continente".

"En América es totalmente aceptado y apoyado al igual que en Asia y África, si bien en países como Estados Unidos la práctica del ritual es permitida la mayoría de las brujas y magos se trasladan a Sudamérica para realizarlo debido a que la magia que fluye en esa zona por decirlo es más 'pura' debido a su contacto con la tierra, dado lo potente de la protección solo puedo decirte que el sacrifico no fue de un animal" Los ojos de James se iluminaron en comprensión "¿Quieres decir...?" Intento James pero fue cortado inmediatamente.

"Si James, Lily uso su propia vida para fortalecer la bendición y debido al poder de esta fue que Harry no murió, deberías darle gracias a la magia por permitir que tu hijo siga viviendo, pero pese a lo que creas eso no es lo más urgente, necesito que intentes comprender esto por el bien de este pequeño" señalo al hijo mayor de los Potter "¿De qué quieres hablar?" "¡De esto!" toco suavemente la herida que comenzaba a cicatrizar.

Mientras tanto en la sala de espera de San Mungo había dos aurores, un aprendiz impaciente caminado de un lado a al otro de la sala y un auror superior realmente molesta "Shacklebolt ¡Basta!, no puedo creer que Moody me dejo aquí contigo, puedo hacer esto sola no necesito un aprendiz vigilándome" grito una Amelia Bones molesta ganándose una mirada furtiva de la enfermera por alzar la voz "Es por eso que estoy aquí señora" dijo Kingsley con una pequeña sonrisa, Amelia resoplo "Además soy el único que quedaba disponible después de la orden del jefe de departamento"

"Solo a Crouch se le ocurre movilizar a todos para una caza sin sentido, en lugar de tratar de que cada acusado reciba el debido proceso" Amelia comento molesta "Solo quiere aumentar su popularidad para el puesto de Ministro" dijo Kingsley "¡Ridículo, eso es lo que es! como espera ser un buen líder para el mundo mágico de Gran Bretaña si solo encarcela magos y brujas sin juicio solo porque tiene una causa probable" "Entonces... ¿Escucho lo de Black?" pregunto algo dudoso "¡¿Qué?, ¿Ese mago es Sirius Black?!" volvió a grita Amelia fingiendo que no veía a la enfermera como si al hacerlo evitara que esta la amonestara por hacer ruido en la sala.

"Auror Bones le agradecería que no grite en la sala de espera o tendrán que regresar a la recepción principal del hospital" amenazo la enfermera a lo cual Amelia asintió no queriendo meterse en más problemas con el personal del hospital "¿Me estás diciendo que el hombre que enviaran a Azcaban sin juicio es Sirius Black? ¿El auror Sirius Black?" pregunto Amelia atónita cuidando su tono para evitar que los desalojaran de la sala "Mi abuelo cree que es la forma de Crouch de quedar en el lado bueno de Lord Potter y obtener apoyo para su futura campaña"

"Es idiota si cree que James dejara que Sirius se pudra en Azcaban sin juicio, aun si fuera el traidor" "¿Crees que Black no lo traiciono?" pregunto Kingsley ganándose una mirada incrédula de Amelia "¿Me estás diciendo que crees que Sirius Black es un traidor?" Shacklebolt se en congio de hombros ganándose un golpe por parte de Amelia en la cabeza "Bueno es un..." intento defenderse pero eso solo hizo que el auror superior se enojara más "No te atrevas a decir que es un Black" lo regaño Amelia "Ese hombre se pronunciado abiertamente en contra de toda esa política supremacista de sangre, tiene un record de mortifagos capturados solo superado por Alastor y abandono su casa a los dieciséis años por estar en contra de los ideales de la mayoría de su familia, ¿En serio me estás diciendo que creen que es un traidor?"

"Dumbledore afirma que Black era el guardián del encantamiento fidelius, realmente no sé qué tan cierto sea eso pero tampoco se han procesado las declaraciones del Sr. Lupin y la Profa. Macgonagal" contesto Kingsley "Una vez que lo piensas es raro, yo no tome las declaraciones pero los lleve a el departamento para eso, pero dado que el Sr. Lupin está en el registro de hombres lobo no creo que se tome en cuenta su testimonio..." comenzó a divagar para ser interrumpido por Amelia.

"¿En qué momento el director de Hogwarts se metió en una investigación ministerial?, sé que tiene su orden esa, que le costó la vida a mi hermano y cuñada, pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con asuntos oficiales?, su deber no es entorpecer las investigaciones, el debería estar pendiente de los futuros casos del Wizengamot que serán el resultado de la orden que se nos dio por parte de Crouch" dijo Amelia haciendo notar que no tenía mucho aprecio por el director "Y en todo caso él no podría oficiar el juicio porque estaría en calidad de testigo" "Bueno apareció temprano en el departamento y hablo con Crouch, según se la ministra Bagnold estuvo presente en la reunión" "¿Me estás diciendo que la Ministra de magia, el jefe del DMLE y el Jefe de Magos se reunieron para condenar a un hombre sin juicio a Azcaban?, ¿Acaso la guerra nos podría dejar peor?".

"Honestamente no es como si nosotros podríamos hacer algo al respecto, si hablamos o hacemos algo nos despedirán, si cometieron un error trataran de encubrirlo sobre todo porque la razón de la decisión fue la declaración de Dumbledore" "En eso tienes razón, solo un Lord puede hacer algo, tendrá que apelar la decisión y exigir un juicio ante el Wizengamot" "¿Pero quién? la mayoría estará ocupada protegiendo a los miembros de sus casas, yo no puedo hacer nada, seria decisión de mi abuelo" "Es complicado aún si encuentras alguien quien apele" "¿Por qué lo dices?" "Nos guste o no Sirius es un Black y eso no juega mucho a su favor, lo seria si estuviera de acuerdo con la ideología actual de su casa" "Pero no es así".

"Exacto, para el lado oscuro es un traidor por abandonar a su familia por su ideología, para la luz es un traidor por supuestamente ser el guardián de los Potter, los neutrales ni siquiera gastaran su tiempo pondrían en riesgo su neutralidad si no son una familia con poder, su única esperanza por así decirlo es que una casa que tenga alguna alianza con la casa Black abogue por el" "¿Y qué pasa con la Casa Potter?" "Primero James debe demostrar que está en condiciones para abogar por Sirius" "Y eso sería un problema ¿Por qué?" "Pondría en duda su estabilidad, algunos incluso dirán que está confundido y sus recuerdo de la juventud lo ciegan ante la evidente realidad"

"Eso no suena bien" "Además no estamos seguros si reclamo su señorío, con todo esto de la guerra muchos no lo han hecho, yo no puedo reclamar el de Bones porque la heredera seria mi sobrina y yo sería una regente, como sabes un reclamo no es complicado no es como si puedes falsificar tu sangre y magia pero la prioridad serán los juicios" "Entonces si James no lo reclamo no puede hacer nada para ayudar" "Eso es correcto, por el bien de Sirius espero que lo reclamara".

"¿Y su Casa no hará nada?, ¿Dejara que un miembro sea encarcelado injustamente?" "No es tan fácil" suspiro Amelia "Explica" "Primero según los archivos Sirius sigue siendo el heredero Arcturus no lo desheredo cuando se fue de su casa, no importa quién lo refute sigue siendo el heredero principal, Regulus murió, Andrómeda fue expulsada por casarse con un nacido muggle y en todo caso tuvo una hija, la Casa Black pese a ser ancestral es Patriarcal" "No entiendo tu punto" Amelia rodo los ojos "Todos sabemos que Bellatrix no tendrá hijos, Merlín nos salve de la progenie de esa bruja y su esposo, Narcissa tiene un primogénito barón pero pese a llevar la sangre Black es un Malfoy" "Sigo sin entender" "Arcturos es de la facción oscura en el Wizengamot pero se mantuvo neutral en la guerra" los ojos de Kingsley se abrieron en la comprensión "Entonces no puede hacer nada porque quiere permanecer neutral"

"Correcto, si toma el lado de Sirius estará en contra del resto de la familia y si toma el lado de la familia tendría que desconocer a Sirius y aceptar al hijo de Narcissa como heredero, en la primera situación una disputa familiar en estos tiempos sería un signo de debilidad y en la segunda le estaría dando el señorío a una casa con raíces extranjeras quienes pondrán como prioridad el nombre Malfoy antes que el Black" "Entonces Lord Black no puede hacer nada, debe esperar a que los juicios terminen y revaluar la situación de su Casa" "En efecto, solo James puede hacer algo en esta situación y dependerá mucho de la condición en la que se encuentre"

"Espera, James es hijo de Dorea Potter antes Black ¿Eso no afecta la posición de Potter?" "No, al casarse la primacía fue a la casa Potter porque Lady Potter no estaba tan cerca de la línea principal y se fugó con Charlus Potter para casarse, no fue expulsada porque Charlus era un Lord sangre pura, por eso la situación con Sirius no importo mucho a la hora de acogerlo tras su escape, James es libre de abogar por el" "Esto es tan complicado" "¿Acaso no se te enseño?" "Lo hicieron pero no preste atención a la parte de los acuerdos entre familias por matrimonio, después de todo yo no fui prometido y no me pareció relevante en el momento" Amelia lo volvió a golpear "Sera mejor que repases tus lecciones, en este trabajo debes conocer todos los aspectos que involucren a tu casa para no crear un conflicto entre tu trabajo y tu deber como miembro" "Lo entiendo lo hare, solo no se lo menciones al abuelo"

Amelia estaba a punto de hacer un comentario sobre la madures emocional de su compañero cuando fue interrumpida por la enfermera quien les informo que ya podían hablar con el Señor Potter, inmediatamente siguieron a la enferme hasta llegar a la zona privada en donde el sanador Smethwyck los esperaba frente a una puerta, en cuanto vio a Amelia levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada sobre la presencia de la joven auror "Entrego el parte médico indicando que el Señor Potter se encuentra en excelentes condiciones de salud y la evaluación del sanador de la mente que demuestra que es estable, les permitiere tomar la declaración del paciente en base a el acuerdo ministerial entre el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas y el Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica"

Los aurores asintieron y Kingsley rodo los ojos al dar la vuelta por tanta formalidad "Hola Amelia" saludo James cuando los aurores entraron "Señor Potter le pido nos dirijamos formalmente debido a que esto es una investigación ministerial" Le contesto Amelia mientras sonreía "De acuerdo Auror Bones entonces debo insistir en que me llame Lord Potter, ¿Quién es su compañero?" dijo James mientras les giñaba un ojo "Soy el aprendiz Shackebolt" respondió Kingsley "¿El nieto de Mickael Shacklebolt?" "Si Lord Potter" "Saluda a tu abuelo de mi parte no lo he visto desde la muerte de mis padres" comento James con algo de tristeza y nostalgia "Lord Potter debemos continuar con la toma de declaración para la investigación" interrumpió Amelia con una mirada triste, sabía que esto sería difícil para James pero entre más rápido hicieran su trabajo, pronto conseguirían justicia para Lily y Sirius.

El semblante de James cambio "Lo entiendo" prosiguió a dar su declaración explicando que con los niños su esposa y el decidieron que era momento de alejarse de la guerra pero dado que eran un blanco principal se ocultaron bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius_ , conto quien era el guardián y quienes conocían el secreto y porque, relato los acontecimientos de la noche del accidente y como llego a San Mungo, su explicación se extendió por lo que parecieron horas, siendo solo interrumpido por una pregunta ocasional para llenar los huecos, cuando estaba terminando su declaración Amelia parecía querer comentarle algo cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un sanador furioso que parecía haber corrido por todo el hospital.

"Hippocrates ¿Qué sucede?" pregunto James preocupado por su amigo "Debes ver esto" le dijo mientras le lanzaba un ejemplar de El Profeta, al leerlo el actual Lord Potter quedo libido, Sirius, su hermano sería enviado a Azcaban, miro de inmediato a Amelia y Kingsley "¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que un protegido de la casa Potter, el hombre que es como mi hermano, padrino de uno de mis hijos y heredero de una Ancestral y Noble Casa, sería enviado a Azcaban sin juicio?" "En ningún lugar dice que no tuvo un juicio" comento Kingsley tratando de calmar al Lord Potter "¿Me estás diciendo que en menos de doce horas capturaron a Sirius con la evidencia de supuestamente haber acecinado a Pettigrew y trece muggles y recibió un debido juicio sin el testimonio de todos los involucrados para ser condenado a cadena perpetua en Azcaban?, disculpa si no te creo".

Amelia suspiro y lanzo una sala de privacidad "De acuerdo, no tuvo un juicio, no me mires así me entere literalmente hace unas tres o cuatro horas, he estado aquí toda la noche sin noticias hasta que llego Shacklebolt" "Crouch lo ordeno junto con Dumbledore y la Ministra, era algo así como demostrar que no serán tolerantes con magos oscuros" Aporto Kingsley "Lo se lo leí" respondió James mordazmente "Alguien puede decirme ¿Cómo es que las figuras que se supone deben impartir justicia condenaron a un hombre inocente a Azcaban?" "¿Sabes?, Amelia dijo lo mismo" intervino Kingsley ganándose otro golpe por parte de Amelia "Juro que Crouch lamentara el día en que se metió con la Casa Potter, será el final de su carrera" James dijo fríamente ganándose una sonrisa de Hippocrates, un estremecimiento de Kingsley por el perecido a su abuelo, un asentimiento por parte de Amelia quien recordó que James también portaba sangre Peverell quienes se decía tenían un pacto con la muerte, Crouch no sabía en que se había involucrado.

Nota: Espero les guste.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Harry Potter todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

 **Pareja: Harry/Blaise**

Capítulo 6: Alianzas.

Después de la despedida de los aurores James necesitaba un momento para asimilar del todo la noticia y planear con calma su siguiente movimiento, sabía que Amelia no comentaría nada y Shacklebolt prometió hablar con su abuelo para convencerlo de apoyarlo, honrando así el acuerdo entre sus casas. Sirius tenía a partir de ese momento cuatro días antes de ser enviado a Azcaban, tendría que apelar por él a la brevedad posible en el lapso de dos días si deseaba detener el traslado y evitar que pisara ese horrible lugar. Lo primordial era conseguir un lugar seguro para sus pequeños, aun con la caída de Voldemort no sería seguro andar sin protección y Sirius lo mataría si ponía en peligro a los niños, estaba tratando de elegir un buen lugar para que se alojara con sus hijos mientras solucionaba la situación del heredero Black cuando Minerva y Remus entraron a la habitación seguidos por Hippocrates.

"Baja esa varita, me ofende que creas que dejaría pasar a cualquiera sin las pruebas necesarias a tu habitación" le dijo Hippocrates cuando este estaba apuntando a Minerva, James lo fulmino con la mirada mientras bajaba la varita pero seguía en guardia "Juro que estoy dudando de la capacidad del sanador mental que te atendió, no todos somos mortifagos disfrazados" menciono Hippocrates mientras cerraba la puerta y James rodaba los ojos murmurando acerca de sanadores confianzudos "De acuerdo ¿De qué me he perdido?" Pregunto Remus mientras fruncía el ceño en confusión "¡Oh!, cierto, Minerva, Remus les presento a Hippocrates mi... espera un segundo ¿Que somos?" se dirigió a el susodicho quien se encogió de hombros "¡No puedo llamarte mi sanador!, no parece correcto, tampoco un conocido, ¿Cómo le llamas al hombre que estuvo contigo cuando fallecieron tus padres, atiende a tus hijos y te ayuda a sobrellevar la muerte de tu esposa? continuo James.

"No lo sé, ¿Un idiota que no puede separar lo personal de su trabajo?" respondió el sanador mientras rodaba los ojos y se dirigía a las cunas para tomar a el mayor de los niños Potter entre sus brazos "Me hieres, creí que teníamos algo especial" lloriqueo el padre de los niños mientras tocaba su pecho en forma teatral acercándose para hacer lo mismo con su otro hijo "De acuerdo dejemos lo en amigos" suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza por su actitud, molestando un poco a Harry que jugaba con el cuello de su bata "Ves, no era tan difícil decirlo" se burló James mientras ponía en los brazos de su amigo a Char "Creo que el sanador mental lo necesitare yo" menciono Hippocrates mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz ganándose un pequeño abrazo por parte del pequeño Harry provocando que el sanador sonriera enternecido.

Minerva y Remus se miraban con incredulidad "Por favor dime que estás viendo lo mismo que yo, creo que necesitare un traslado a el área mental" Remus se dirigió a Minerva, ninguno podía concebir el estado en el que estaba James, uno esperaría que estuviera destrozado por la muerte de su esposa, pero se estaba comportando tan natural con este sanador desconocido para ellos "James ¿Que sucede?" demando Minerva "Eso tía Minie tendrá que esperar" dejando a Minerva sin palabras y agradecida porque su ahijado estaba siendo sostenido por Remus, pues jamas pregunto el porqué, solo acepto que esa era una forma para sobrellavar el dolor de aquel muchacho que amaba como parte de su familia, pero él no se había dirigido a ella de esa manera desde que murieron sus padres, James asintió con la cabeza en dirección del sanador que inmediatamente activo la salas de la habitación ganándose una ceja arqueada de Minerva "Ventajas de trabajar aquí" comento como si fuera normal lo que probablemente era así mientras acurrucaba al pequeño en su pecho.

"De acuerdo podemos tratar este tema como se merece?" Minerva hablo "Primero quiero saber que sucedió anoche cuando llegaron los aurores" demando James dando oportunidad de contarle como fueron trasladados por un aprendiz a el DMLE, como se puso en duda la declaración de Remus debido a su pequeño problema peludo, ya que se recibió una denuncia anónima informando de su condición, pero al final decidieron contarlo y agregarlo al registro, procedieron a explicarle que no podían acercarse a la casa debido a que seguían realizando la investigación por lo que decidieron esperar en el piso de Sirius convencidos de que lo verían pronto, esperaron toda la madruga y parte de la mañana hasta que recibieron la edición especial de El Profeta y viajaron hasta el hospital.

James suspiro mientras se frotaba las cienes "Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde puedan estar los niños seguros mientras trato la situación de Sirius, no sabemos cuanta información les dio Peter a los mortifagos, quiero creer que la denuncia no fue cortesía de él pero si fue capaz de revelar el secreto…, así que no puede ser Potter Manor, no es que dude de las salas pero no quiero arriesgarme, por lo tanto la casa en Escocia y la propiedad en Rumanía quedan descartadas, al igual que el piso de Sirius y sus respectivas casas" "¿Qué hay de las demás propiedades?" pregunto Remus "No sé en qué condiciones se encuentran, no las he visto desde que mi padre falleció y no quiero lidiar con elfos domésticos por el momento" respondió James "Tengo un piso en Londres pero no sé si residir en esa zona sea la mejor de la opciones, está demasiado cerca del Ministerio para mi gusto..." "¿Tienes un piso en Londres?" le interrumpió Remus "Si, podría decirse que fue un regalo de mis padres, lo compraron después de mis OWLs, según los goblins el plan era dármelo cuando me graduara" James froto sus ojos con cansancio.

"¿Quién más sabe sobre el piso James?" cuestiono Minerva "Para ser honesto nadie, solo lo sabía Lily, después de la muerte de mis padres era demasiado doloroso estar allí, no podíamos vivir en el por eso, pero no lo abandone creía que manteniendo lo en buenas condiciones era una forma de honrarlos" contesto James "¿Cómo están las salas?" interrogo Remus "¿Tu qué crees?, mamá era igual de paranoica que su familia, solo puedes entrar si tu firma mágica es añadida, un trabajo goblin tal parece, espera un segundo realmente no estarás..." "Es la mejor de las opciones" interrumpió Hippocrates "Nadie aparte de los que están en esta habitación conoce su existencia y las protecciones si las hizo un goblin son las mejores" "Pero..." intento discutir James para ser nuevamente interrumpido "Se razonable, es la mejor opción y lo sabes a no ser que prefieres volver a usar el _fidelius_ "argumento Hippocrates,

"No quiero saber nada relacionado a ese encanto en el futuro próximo" comento James "Entonces decide" presiono el sanador "De acuerdo lo usaremos, pero debemos arreglarlo para los niños, discutiremos el tema de Sirius cuando mis hijos estén seguros" decidió James "Mi turno terminara pronto, necesitaremos conseguir donde dormirán al igual que un poco de ropa y comida, yo obtendré lo necesario nadie me relacionara con ustedes, así que es la mejor opción" dijo Hippocrates mientras arrullaba a Harry, Minerva y Remus le miraron con desconfianza pero no se opusieron cuando James estuvo de acuerdo.

Cuando James fue dado de alta con sus hijo se dirigió a Potter Manor junto con Remus y Minerva, donde esperarían con los niños mientras sus firmas eran añadidas junto con la de Hippocrates aun con la reticencia de estos, para después ser llevados por James. Como prometió Hippocrates se encargó de conseguir algunos artículos y comestibles para todos pues aunque la prioridad eran los niños él se encargaría de que James no muriera de hambre, lo cual fue complicado debido a los festejos pero logro conseguir todo lo que consideraba necesario para la familia Potter, agradecido de que las cosas no fueran difíciles de trasladar debido a la magia llego a una de las propiedades de la familia a la cual tenía acceso cuando trato a Dorea y Charlus, fue interrogado por James y después trasladado a Potter Manor para posteriormente ser recibido en el piso de Londres, pasaron unas cuantas horas acondicionando lo para los niños y James, después de almorzar decidieron que era momento de discutir la situación de Sirius.

"Primero necesito un abogado, lo ideal sería consultar con Gringotts pero no sé qué tanto tarde en reunirse conmigo y si aceptara el caso" comenzó James cuando todos se instalaron en la sala "¿Que sucedió con el abogado de la familia Potter?" intervino Minerva " Murió hace dos semanas en un ataque a el callejón Diagon" respondió Hippocrates "¿Cómo lo sabes?" interrogo Remus "Lo conocí por Dorea y Charlus, era un buen amigo su partida fue dolorosa para muchos" le contesto algo molesto debido a la desconfianza "Sera un problema encontrar uno en tan poco tiempo, algunos despachos ya deben tener las manos llenas y en todo caso los que aceptaran serian principiantes, creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que es un caso muy delicado para que sea llevado por uno" intervino Minerva rápidamente antes de que comenzara una discusión.

"Sirius tiene una prima que se casó con un nacido muggle, ¿No?" Hippocrates se dirigió a James "Si, ¿Que hay con Andy?" frunció el ceño en confusión "Andy, Andromeda Tonks, esposa de Ted Tonks bueno Edward Tonks" "¿Ted Tonks?, Tonks, Tonks, espera ¿Tonks, de Greengrass & Tonks?, ¿Como pude olvidarle?" James se palmeo la frente "¿Y que hace al señor Tonks diferente a otros abogados?" pregunto Minerva "Es de los mejores y es un nacido muggle" respondió Hippocrates con un tono de triunfo "No importa que tan desesperados estén, ninguna familia oscura dejara que los represente un nacido muggle" aporto Remus "Y tiene la suficiente experiencia para llevar un caso como este, si Daniel puso su apellido junto al suyo sin duda es el mejor, además si Andy se lo pide sé que no podrá negarse , seguimos siendo familia" sonrió James "Debo regresar al colegio, mantengan me informada" pidió Minerva antes de irse.

"James cuando estés con Tonks también debes discutir la recuperación de tu propiedad y el cuerpo de tu esposa, estoy seguro de que no quieres que sean reclamados por el Ministerio como un tesoro nacional o algo parecido" le recordó Hippocrates antes de partir dejando solos a James y Remus con los niños "Ni siquiera lo digas" James interrumpió lo que Remus trataba de decir "James, yo... yo de verdad lo siento" Remus dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos ámbar "No, Moony no tienes nada que lamentar" intento calmar James a el hombre lobo "Si no hubiera apoyado la idea..." "¡Basta!, no es culpa de nadie, todos confiamos en Wormtail era nuestro amigo ¿Cómo se supone que alguien en específico que no sea él tenga la culpa? él nos traiciono, a no ser que supieras que el espía era él y decidiste callarlo no es tu culpa" intento hacerlo entrar en razón.

"Aun así..." "¡Remus basta! no hay tiempo para lamentarse, tenemos que ayudar a Sirius, recuperar nuestra casa, el cuerpo de mi esposa y cuidar de mis hijos" corto James ganado una mirada incrédula de Remus "No me mire así, me duele hasta el punto de querer morir, pero ¿Que sería de mis hijos?, ya perdieron a su madre y nos le quitare a su padre, sé que Lily no querría eso" James se acercó a Remus y lo abrazo "Es difícil para todos, pero lo superaremos juntos, lo prometo Moony" le susurró al oído provocando que Remus llorara en su hombro, su lobo estaba descontrolado una parte solo quería lamentar la perdida de los miembros de su manada y la otra le exigía ser el Alfa que debía para asegurar la supervivencia del resto "Ahora, saquemos al pulgoso de Padfoot de problemas" sonrió James para después contactar con Andy.

"Gracias por aceptar esta reunión Sr. Tonks" "Por favor solo Ted Lord Potter" "Entonces debo insistir en que sea James, Ted" "Así será James" Ted le sonrió "Bien quiero que seas honesto ¿Podemos evitar que pise Azcaban?" pregunto James con la esperanza visible en sus ojos "Podemos intentarlo, tendrás que convocar a una reunión de emergencia y exponer el caso, el problema es que necesitas el apoyo de otro Lord para hacer valido el reclamo debido a la relación que tienes con Sirius, para que avale que es en busca de justicia y no existen intereses externos, eso me temo será lo complicado, Dumbledore, Bagnold y Crouch firmaron la orden, el apoyarte seria ir en su contra y con la situación realmente no puedo pensar en alguien lo suficientemente arriesgado…" "Solo si tienen el poder y la influencia suficiente para hacerlo" intervino James "Y que preferentemente sean neutrales" le recordó Ted "Si consigues a un neutral con suficiente influencia y poder podremos evitar que Sirius pise la prisión de no ser así... tendrás que esperar hasta que terminen los juicios"

"Sé quién nos apoyara" dijo James mientras se le escapa una sonrisa "No creo que tu amistad con la Sra. Zabini..." "No hablo de Calliodora" interrumpió James "De acuerdo ¿Quién es?, ¿Que neutral estaría dispuesto a ayudar a los Potter en esta situación?, no dudo que todos te seguirán terminando los juicios, ¡Merlín! tal vez besen el suelo que pises pero... ¿Quién se levantaría por ti en este momento?" "Tal vez no se levante por un Potter pero lo hará por un Peverell" le dirigió a Ted una sonrisa de lado "¡Eres un demente!, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que alguien como él te ayudaría sin nada a cambio" le miro con incredulidad "Sé que tendrá un precio y estoy dispuesto a pagarlo" sus ojos brillaron con una fuerte determinación "¿Realmente hablaras con un hijo de la muerte?" "Me parece que será más como una reunión familiar" "No creo que una reunión familiar se le parezca" "Se nota que no has estado en una reunión de la familia Black" se rió James "Concertare un cita urgente, con suerte lo veras en el almuerzo" dijo Ted dando por terminada la cita "Te veré mañana por noticias, te esperare en este lugar" se despido James mientras le entregaba una nota con la dirección flu y la contraseña acercándose a la chimenea.

A la mañana siguiente un impaciente James esperaba en sala de recepción de Potter Manor aunque no se alojara ahí era lo mejor que todos pensaran lo contrario, no importaba si Ted era el esposo de Andy nunca se era demasiado cauteloso, mentiría si decía que no se preocupaba por dejar a sus hijos pero confiaba en Remus para su cuidado, estaba a punto de llamar a Andy cuando se vio aplastado por el cuerpo de Ted "Realmente no era la bienvenida que esperaba pero no me quejo en realidad" se burló Ted mientras se levantaba "¿Conseguiste la reunión?" pregunto un ansioso James "Te está recibiendo en 'DEO ATHOS' para el almuerzo, supongo que es una buena señal" "¿Cómo llegare?" "Vía traslador por supuesto" respondió Ted mientras le entregaba un sobre "Adentro viene una nota con la hora de activación y el traslador, si todo sale bien te veré en el Ministerio para organizar el juicio de Sirius, debo comenzar con el reclamo del cuerpo de Lily y la liberación de tu propiedad" "Nos veremos, estoy seguro de eso" casi grito James cuando Ted regresaba a la chimenea "Que la Diosa te sonría James" "Y la magia te proteja Ted".

James aterrizo en un atrio rodeado por columnas de mármol, un perfume pico fuertemente en su nariz haciéndole notar que la plataforma estaba rodeada de rosales, solo había una palabra para describir la magnificencia del jardín de rosas y era hermoso casi divino, a unos cuantos metros de él podía divisar una fuente, el diseño entre el mármol, cristal y lo que él pensaba era ónix hacia el diseño precioso, a lo largo del jardín junto con las columnas de mármol se erguían orgullosamente estatuas representando a algunas deidades del mito, todo era maravilloso incluso se atrevería a decir armonioso, parecía que el jardín en sí no fue construido para gritarles en la cara a los visitantes el dinero que poseía la familia como la mayoría acostumbraba, era claro que el artista había puesto toda su pasión en el diseño para crear esta obra de arte "Me pregunto si será ónix" "Obsidiana Lord Potter" la repentina voz sobresalto a James "¿Disculpe?" "El diseño de la fuente incluye obsidiana no ónix".

El hombre que lo recibió era un poco más alto que él parecían estar en el mismo rango de edad, poseía un ligero bronceado dorado muy parecido al propio, su cabello era largo y liso de un color ceniza claro el cual era sujetado por una cinta en una coleta baja, sus labios eran finos y sus ojos color miel parecían escrutar hasta el ritmo de su respiración "Nunca había visto obsidiana disculpe, solo me perdí admirando su jardín, ¡Es hermoso!" "Agradezco el cumplido" "Podría preguntar ¿Quién es el artista?" "Me temo no será posible, este jardín ha sido cuidado y re modelado a lo largo de los años por la familia, el heredero de la familia al cumplir ciertos requisitos se le da el honor de agregar algo a este jardín" "Puedo verlo, la dedicación en su cuidado, parece un buen lugar para descansar" James dijo con honestidad ganando una leve inclinación en los labios de aquel hombre "Lord Potter sea bienvenido a DEO ATHOS, Lord Morte lo espera en su despacho, sígame por favor".

Lo siguió por un pasillo a través del jardín pasando esculturas y columnas hasta que llegaron a unas puertas de madera que estaban abiertas, el interior de la casa era del mismo estilo que el jardín, la mayoría de ella tenía acabados en mármol y oro, el piso era de madera oscura aunque no podía identificar el tipo con exactitud, fue guiado por unas escaleras y se detuvieron frente a una puerta negra con acabados en plata, el hombre que lo guio toco tres veces antes abrir y presentarlo "Gracias Evan, yo atenderé en privado a Lord Potter" "Como dese" respondió el hombre el cual ahora sabia su nombre era Evan.

La cabeza de la familia Morte era imponente, no había duda de que este hombre llevaba el mando de una casa noble y ancestral, era alto y se erguía con orgullo sobre su asiento detrás de su escritorio, su cabello al igual que Evan era largo pero blanco debido a las canas de la edad recogido en el mismo estilo, "Me preguntaba cuando tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo" menciono mientras lo observaba con sus helados ojos azules "Esperábamos su visita hace meses, por favor tome asiento" "¿Sabía que vendría?" "Las estrellas nos advierten, si sabe leerlas entenderá los secretos que la mayoría de los magos han olvidado como descubrir, hace tiempo cuando mi hija y yerno murieron revisamos las estrellas para decidir el destino de mi nieta, en nuestra observación pudimos observar que un viejo amigo se rencontraría con aquellos marcados por la muerte" "Lamento lo de su hija..." "No debe hacerlo, se ha reunido con nuestra madre, pero aquel que la ha enviado temprano en su encuentro ha de responder ante ella y recibir un castigo por su osadía" los ojos de su anfitrión se endurecieron ante la declaración.

"Descendiente de Ignotus, ¿Por qué has de venir a nuestro encuentro?" "Porque aquel que es mi hermano necesita ayuda, le ruego me apoye para exigir la justicia que merece" "La familia Black me ha pedido hace años no intervenir con su hijo desleal, ¿Por qué he de ir en contra de sus deseos?" "Él no ha sido desleal, cada día de su vida ha honrado el lema de la familia, podre ser un Potter, pero por mis venas corre la misma sangre que mi madre y he de abogar por aquel hombre que se ha mantenido puro hacia sus ideales y creencias, es un digno Black porque no se ha inclinado ante nadie a diferencia de la mayoría de la familia que en opinión de su servidor son realmente los desleales, rebajarse a besar las túnicas de un hombre que no respeta la magia ni nuestras tradiciones es como realmente se mancilla el honor de la familia" James declaro con ferocidad ante su anfitrión.

"Yo he de admitir que tenemos opiniones similares y es por eso que le apoyare" le dijo con un tono impasible a James "Hace tiempo me he preguntado que vio Aries en tus ancestros y espero que sea lo mismo que he visto hoy en ti, sin embargo como en el pasado no puedes obtener nada sin sacrificio y he de exigir el mismos pago" James lo miro confuso "A de llegar el momento en que deberás seguirme cuando te lo pida, no importara tu sentir si te exijo tu voto lo darás y te levantaras por esta casa que ha respondido en tu auxilio" El actual Lord Potter no sabía cómo responder ante eso, algo le decía que no aceptara, en el fondo sentía que llegaría el día en que lamentaría su decisión, pero no importaba su sentir tenía que ayudar a Sirius sin importar el costo "De acuerdo" Lord Morte le sonrió mientras extendía su mano, James la estrecho con confianza y de inmediato sintió la magia recorrer su cuerpo.

La tensión que podía sentir desde que tocaron el tema de Sirius desapareció, James aprovecho para admirar la vista del ventanal del despacho, desde él cual se podía divisar perfectamente aquella fuente que capto su atención "Su jardín es maravilloso, es como si al verlo pudiera sentir por fin paz" "Lord Potter" llamo su anfitrión "En la casa Morte reconocemos el sacrificio de su familia por el mundo mágico" "Si he de ser sincero no sé cómo responder ante eso" James suspiro derrotado "No sé lo que el destino nos depare y me temo no poder seguir sin la compañía de mi esposa, pero sé que el futuro de mis hijos depende de que me asegure de superar el pasado" "Somos legados de aquellos que nos dejaron y la forma de honrarlos es vivir nuestras vidas como aquellos con los que compartimos lo hubieran deseado, no lamente la partida de su esposa, hónrela porque si partió con honor nuestra madre la reconocerá como igual".

"¿Puedo preguntar, quien ha elegido la fuente?" James dijo lo que rondaba su cabeza desde que diviso la fuente a su llegada "Mi hija se ganó el honor de ponerla hace unos años, aquella fuente junto con su hija son su legado en la familia y sé que mi nieta lograra obtener el mismo honor que su madre de eso estoy seguro" sonrió Lord Morte "¿No todos agregan algo?" pregunto James confuso "Este jardín fue pensado para representar los Elíseos y como en el mito no cualquiera puede residir ahí, por eso no cualquier heredero puede dejar su huella en el legado familiar, si intentara colocar algo sin haber ganado el derecho, toda flor se marchitara y estructura se derrumbara, no importa lo que haga, su legado jamás se alzara sobre esta tierra si no se considera digno" "Es algo duro" "La vida es dura, está llena de pruebas pero a la vez es maravillosa cuando obtienes los frutos de tu trabajo, disfrutar nuestros logros es lo que se espera, pero si bien ganamos el derecho de festejarlos debemos de igual forma agradecer nuestras derrotas porque sin ellas no podríamos haber alcanzado nuestro verdadero potencial…".

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la interrupción de Evan "Disculpe Lord Morte pero su esposa demanda su presencia" Evan por favor habla con naturalidad, por el momento Lord Potter será nuestro aliado" sonrió el líder de la familia al joven "Como dese tío" "Podría por favor acompaña a Lord Potter a la sala de la red Flu por favor" el jefe de la familia dio por terminada su reunión "Sera un placer, Lord Potter si podría seguirme…" se dirigió Evan a su visitante mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar "Fue un honor conocerlo Lord Morte" "Señor Potter tal vez debido a las circunstancias podríamos tratarnos como aliados" "Sería un honor para mí señor Morte" le sonrió James antes de dirigirse a la salida "Señor Potter" le hablo su anfitrión antes de que pudiera salir "Le he de recordar que si rompe nuestro trato no ha de responder ante mí, lo hará ante nuestra madre como sus ancestros" sintió como un escalofrió recorría su espalda antes de asentir y dirigirse de inmediato hacia el ministerio para poder hablar con Ted.

 **Nota:**

DEO = DIVINO

ATHOS = Variante de ATHANASIOS

ATHANASIOS= INMORTAL, NOBLE O VIDA ETERNA

Los campos Elíseos es la morada de las almas de los héroes y los hombres y mujeres virtuosos, es la versión del paraíso en la mitología griega.

Gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de Harry Potter todos sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.

Capítulo 7: Juicios.

James llego al Ministerio dando gracias a cualquier deidad que estuviera escuchando porque era un Lord y por lo tanto tenían su propia entrada, no quería ni imaginar lo que habría sucedido si ingresaba por el atrio principal, busco a Ted cerca de la sección del Wizengamot sonriendo cuando no tardo en encontrarlo, al pasar se ganó algunas miradas incrédulas por parte de otros Lores que claramente no esperaban verle ahí, varios tuvieron que implementar y demostrar todos esos años que habían invertido sus progenitores en sus lecciones de etiqueta, para no dejar caer sus quijadas cuando se topaban con un compuesto Lord Potter.

Una vez estuvo frente a Ted decidieron trasladarse a una habitación privada, usada durante los recesos de las cesiones para que los Lores discutieran su posición con sus aliados y herederos ante un asunto u otro que se tratara en la reunión, James recordó vagamente cuando hace algunos años estuvo en una con su padre, hablando sobre su posición como Casa ante la votación de alguna ley para restringir el uso de maldiciones posiblemente letales que pudieran emplear los Aurores, aun podía escuchar a su padre explicándole porque era una mala idea que los hombres que se suponen debían protegerlos tuvieran permiso de asesinar, esa había sido la última vez que estuvo en una cesión debido a que su padre cayó enfermo, después de cerrar la puerta suspiro y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones dispuestos señalando el que se encontraba a su lado para que su acompañante se instalara.

"Lo conseguí" dijo inmediatamente James provocando una mirada aliviada por parte de Ted "Eso sin dudad facilitara las cosas, ¿Que pidió a cambio?" le interrogo "Quiere que de mi voto cuando lo exija sin importar mi agenda" "Eso es extraño, Stefan no suele proponer nada y evita en la medida de lo posible intervenir en un debate, todos saben cuál es su posición y sigue la misma agenda que toda la familia Morte ha llevado, no es tan complicado saber cuál será su reacción ante un proyecto u otro" comenzó a razonar "Lo sé, no quiero ni imaginar que podría tener en mente, la última vez que un Morte propuso algo se terminó por establecer 'El beso' como una condena" expreso su preocupación "No quiero ser la razón por la que los Aurores terminen lazando imperdonables".

"No creo que llegue a ese extremo, Stefan Morte pese a ser neutral se inclina más por el lado claro, jamás propondría algo así, además no parece muy interesado en hacer un cambio radical en nuestro país..." "A veces simplemente parece no estar interesado en absoluto" le interrumpió James "Por lo general así suelen ser los neutrales, y aunque él opto por enviar a su hija a Beauxbatons no fue precisamente porque quiera tener el menor contacto con Inglaterra, todos sabemos que no concordaba con Dumbledore sobre la dirección que estaba tomando la educación, es solo que a diferencia de algunas familias como los Malfoy que se la pasan quejándose al respecto, Lord Morte decidió buscar una oferta educativa que él considerara digna para la enseñanza de su heredera".

"Supongo ese es un puente que tendré que cruzar llegado el momento, no es como si pudiera evitarlo, ahora debemos concentrarnos en los problemas más urgentes, ¿Cuándo puedo hacerle un funeral a mi esposa y regresar a mi casa?" James noto como el semblante de Ted cambio "El cuerpo de Lily no fue difícil de reclamar, un goblin llevo a cabo el reconocimiento por sangre y firma mágica, solo se esperan tus instrucciones para el traslado..." "Habla con Minerva, ella junto con Flitwick se encargaran de los preparativos para el funeral y el entierro, Dumbledore tiene prohibido acercarse al cuerpo de mi esposa y mi familia..." "James si no se le..." "He dicho que Dumbledore no está permitido, ¿Quedo claro?" el actual Lord Potter fue inflexible sobre el tema "Informa sobre este hecho a Minerva y Flitwick, hablare con ellos sobre el porqué después".

Ted anoto las instrucciones dadas y paso al siguiente tema "La propiedad ha sido difícil" le informo a James "¿Cuál es el problema?, tengo entendido las investigaciones han terminado, de no ser así ¿Por qué informaron a 'El Profeta'" cuestiono "La ministra desea conservarla como un monumento para conmemorar el final de la guerra, se está quedando sin recursos para retenerla y con tu reclamo los goblins están más inclinados a apoyarte ya que cito textualmente 'Aun si murió Merlín en ella sigue siendo de la familia Potter'" "¿Pero?" "Se está discutiendo el cómo conmemorar el evento, se presentó una estatua como una opción, me temo hay una gran base en contra, algunos se niegan a reconocer a un nacido muggle dentro del Ministerio" "Y mi casa es una opción con la que mayoría podría estar de acuerdo" "Tengo una oferta para su compra" Ted le extendió un trozo de pergamino "No está en venta" James lo redujo a cenizas antes de leerlo.

"No me importa si es lo que quiere toda la comunidad mágica, el lugar donde falleció mi esposa no será expuesto en una clase de espectáculo mórbido para que los curiosos anden a sus anchas" Ted esta vez no intento discutir con la decisión del actual Lord Potter pues estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su pensar "En ese caso debemos hacer una propuesta para sustituir la idea de usar la propiedad" sugirió Tonks "No quiero que se edifique nada, prefiero respeten mi duelo y el de mi familia dejando el tema, pero soy consciente del impacto que tendrá si no se brinda algún tipo de homenaje" "Me parece que la idea de una estatua es la mejor opción si se ubica en el lugar correcto, como lugar se sugirió la plaza principal de Godric's Hollow" opino Ted "Es muy arriesgado, seguiré los deseos de Lily y será sepultada en el pueblo, no quiero que mientras visito la tumba de la madre de mis hijos me topé con alguien indiscreto".

Después de un par de minutos discutiendo los pros y contras acerca de la mejor ubicación para la estatua los dos llegaron a una alternativa razonable, acordaron que sería uno de los puntos a tratar cuando James convocara a la reunión, terminaron de organizar el papeleo para el reclamo del cuerpo de Lady Potter y se le pidió a Ted estuviera pendiente cuando se le convocara para defender a Sirius "Eso sería todo por el momento" James declaro por terminada la reunión.

Albus Dumbledore entro en la gran sala donde se reunía el Wizengamot, en su camino se encontró con algunos miembros que lo saludaban preguntándole si sabía el motivo por el cual se les había convocado fuera del horario, a lo que el respondía que no se podía dar información hasta que se declarara iniciada la cesión, lo cierto era que el desconocía quien había convocado a la reunión, no lo sabría hasta que tomara asiento en su lugar y apareciera el archivo en sus manos, decir que estaba preocupado seria poco, esta clase de protocolo solo se usaba si quien convoco la reunión era un miembro que poseyera más de siete votos, sabía que no era un simpatizante dado que este le habría pedido consejo sobre si ese movimiento era una decisión sabia, lo cual era preocupante pues un opositor político con tal poder era inquietante en esos tiempos.

El actual líder de la luz tenía su confianza en que extendería su poder político, con el desprestigio que sufrirían algunos de sus oponentes cuando se revelara que tenían mortifagos en sus familias, estos meses serian perfectos para mostrarle al público que seguir una vida basada en tradiciones de magos oscuros no era la mejor de la opciones, es por eso que no podía creer lo que leía entre sus manos " _ **La Casa Potter Convoca...**_ " no era posible, James Potter estaba en San Mungo junto a sus hijos recuperándose del ataque, pero no había otra explicación, nadie aparte de su antiguo alumno tenía la posibilidad de convocar a esta reunión.

Los miembros de la sala tomaron sus asientos intrigados por el motivo de la reunión, para cualquier ajeno sería fácil identificar que todos ellos estaban divididos en tres facciones por la forma en que se sentaban, pero de igual forma se podía notar todos aquellos asientos vacíos, claramente debido a que su propietario pereció en el reciente conflicto de su comunidad, todos quedaron en silencio cuando James Potter entro vistiendo la túnica que lo identificaba como miembro y tomando el mismo lugar que su padre ocupo, claramente en el lado de la luz pero demasiado cerca de la neutralidad, miro con tristeza el asiento Prewett deseando que Fabian o Gideon estuviesen vivos y sentados en su lugar, jamás olvidaría cuando lo apoyaron en aquella reunión de la orden.

Las puertas se cerraron sellando por completo la sala, a partir de ese momento cualquier tema que se tratara seria confidencial, Albus Dumbledore se levantó preparándose para lo que sabía sería una larga cesión, "Bienvenidos, la casa Potter convoca a esta reunión de emergencia, se inicia la cesión, se cede la palabra a Lord Potter" el Jefe de magos anuncio "Gracias por su asistencia a tan inesperada llamada" a muchos no se les pasó desapercibido la falta de reconocimiento a el viejo mago, algo que solía suceder regularmente con los miembros 'oscuros' debido a sus diferencias políticas.

"El día de hoy los he convocado por varios asuntos relacionados con la casa a mi mandato, como muchos han de saber mi esposa a muerto, mi hogar ha sido destruido y mis hijos han sido heridos, sin embargo nuestra respetable ministra y jefe supremo de magos consideran más importante convertir el lugar donde he sufrido la pérdida de mi esposa en una atracción turística, en lugar de aprender a el responsable que ha atacado tan gravemente a mi familia" James informo a los miembros presentes "Sirius Black ha sido condenado, la justicia a su familia se ha cumplido" se burló Lord Lestrange "¿Es así?, Dígame en qué momento se ha demostrado la culpabilidad del HEREDERO Black" Respondió James haciendo énfasis en la palabra heredero, recordándoles a todos aquellos que tenían una alianza con la ancestral familia que, debían abstenerse de intervenir hasta que el actual jefe marcara su postura ante la situación de su heredero.

"Fue aprendido, porque confeso sus crímenes" un miembro por parte del ministerio el cual James no estaba seguro de su nombre grito "Y exactamente, ¿Qué crímenes son esos?" dirigió su pregunta a Bartemius Crouch "El señor Black ha sido procesado por el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew, trece muggles y formar parte del grupo conocido como mortifagos revelando la ubicación de la familia Potter" El jefe del DMLE lo miro como si no entendiera porque estaba tan molesto "Esa es una lista bastante significativa de cargos, sin embargo me temo no hay pruebas del último" espero a que todos asimilaran sus palabras antes de continuar.

"Es de conocimiento común mi estrecha relación con el heredero Black, es lógico pensar que al momento de ocultarme la persona a la que confiaría mi vida sería nada menos que Sirius Black, sin embargo estamos olvidando algo importante, estábamos en guerra" la mayoría de sala estaba muda, lo que implicaban las palabras de Lord Potter era preocupante, la posibilidad de alguien inocente en Azkaban era simplemente inaudita "Elegir la opción obvia seria de muy alto riesgo, Sirius como el buen estratega que es, consciente de lo peligroso que seria ayudo en la selección de un nuevo guardián, una persona que se mantendría segura bajo la protección del mismo Sirius, tendría que ser la última opción que se pasara por la mente de quien intentara hallarnos, un mago 'débil' pero astuto, que fuera lo suficientemente confiable y que mejor que un 'amigo' de años, aquel que junto con Sirius y Remus Lupin compartió mis años en Hogwarts e incluso con el que compartí dormitorio".

"Por desgracia, los niños crecen y al hacerlo sus ideales cambian al ser hombres, nuestro error fue confiar en el niño que era nuestro amigo, aquel con el que compartimos tantos momentos entre clases y pasillos del colegio, pero ninguno de nosotros vio al hombre en que se convirtió, ya no era leal a sus amigos, ahora era capaz de venderlos para su beneficio, ¿Quién creería que el pequeño Peter crecería para convertirse en un mortifago?" soltó una risa irónica, "Me parece bastante curioso" se levantó Lord Morte ganándose una ceja arquead por Arcturus Black.

"Primero debo felicitarlo por su discurso, claramente a capturado la atención de la mayoría en esta sala, estoy particularmente interesado en este caso debido a que todos aquellos que pueden respaldar su historia están muertos o tienen una estrecha relación con el acusado, ¿Quién que sea imparcial podría darnos la seguridad de que usted no está en un desesperado intento por aferrarse a lo que conoce?, ¿Cómo estar seguros de que su versión es objetiva?, usted mismo nos ha informado de su estrecha relación con el heredero Black, tal vez está pasando por un proceso de negación, claro que todos lo entendemos, la situación por la que atravesó confundiría a cualquiera, después de todo es nuestro 'respetable' jefe de magos quien asegura que el guardián del secreto era Sirius Black" Stefan Morte cuestiono a James.

La sala estallo en gritos algunos apoyando a James y condenando la postura que estaba tomando el líder de la casa Morte, pero la gran mayoría estaba de acuerdo con él, James dirigió una sonrisa en dirección del hombre con el que no hace poco estableció una alianza y levanto su mano para pedir silencio, "Sus preocupaciones claramente justificadas, me temo no pueden fundamentarse, debido a que nuestro jefe de magos no conocía quien era el guardián, no lanzo el encantamiento y ni siquiera se consideró seguro que se le compartiera el secreto" Los ojos de Steban demostraron que estaba complacido con la respuesta de James "¿Y quién fue aquel que lanzo el encantamiento?, no puedo pensar en alguien más confiable que aquel bruja o mago que brindo tan desinteresadamente sus servicios a la familia Potter".

"Fue la Maestra en transfiguración Minerva Mcgonagall, me parece fue interrogada por los aurores y declaro quien había sido el elegido para ser el guardián del secreto" respondió James, todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el jefe del DMLE "Parece pertinente pedir una copia de esa declaración, estoy seguro que es del interés de todos en esta la sala" exigió Steban, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que la copia de la declaración llego para confirmar lo dicho por Lord Potter "Claramente el heredero Black ha sido víctima de una terrible injusticia y creo hablo por todos cuando expreso mi preocupación de que en este tiempo para ganar puntos con los votantes se deje de lado el derecho que posemos todos, ya sean un Lord, Heredero o un mago común a un juicio justo" Steban declaro a la sala.

"Concuerdo con Lord Morte, me parece es el mejor curso de acción que se programe un juicio donde se traten los primero cargos de la lista, ya que en mi entendimiento no concibo que el heredo Black decidiera ir en busca del señor Pettigrew para no dejar testigos" aporto Mickael Shacklebolt "Pero eso no nos asegura que no lo ha asesinado" intervino Crouch "Eso será juzgado con el debido proceso, mediante un juicio frente a todo el Wizengamot como es su derecho" Mickael sentencio "Será juzgado por el presunto asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y los trece muggles, ha quedado claro que no tiene nada que ver con el ataque a los Potter" Steban aclaro "Exijo una disculpa pública para la casa Black y mi heredero" Arcturus decidió hablar por primera vez "Concuerdo con Lord Black" apoyo Lord Lestrange seguido por murmullos de acuerdo provenientes de los aliados de la casa Black "Me parece ni siquiera es necesario someterlo a votación, ¿Concuerda conmigo Jefe de magos?" James se dirigió a su viejo director.

"¿Quién está a favor de retirar el último cargo de la lista y programar un juicio con respecto a los primeros dos?" Dumbledore pregunto a la sala donde todos alzaron la mano "Por decisión unánime se suspenderá el traslado de Sirius Orión Black a la prisión mágica conocida como Azkaban, y permanecerá en las celdas del ministerio en la espera de un juicio, se exige por medio de este conducto al ministerio que se efectué una disculpa pública a el acusado y su casa por el agravio cometido por el incumplimiento del debido proceso, ¿Hay algún otro tema que se dese tratar?" Dumbledore esperaba no fuera así, si bien no se le ataco directamente, su imagen ante los demás miembros fue manchada.

"Creo que al inicio de esta cesión se mencionó algo acerca de convertir una de las propiedades Potter en una especie de atracción turística, ¿Me equivoco?" Lord Black para sorpresa de muchos interrogo antes de que Dumbledore pudiera dar por terminada la cesión "Seria un monumento para los caídos en la guerra" Intervino la ministra dirigiendo una mirada de auxilio hacia el viejo director "Creemos es de particular interés de la población que se honre a aquella persona que termino con Lord Voldemort" expreso el jefe de magos ganando jadeos de toda la sala, si era por indignación o miedo nadie podía decirlo "Y ¿Cómo el exponer el lugar donde falleció Lady Potter es una forma de honrarla?" Mickael interrogo indignado "Me parece deplorable que se tenga tan poco respeto hacia la muerte de una notable bruja" Steban casi grito a la ministra y tales palabras dichas por un hijo de la muerte tenían un gran peso.

"Es la mejor manera, el público podría acercase a la casa y dar sus gracias y condolencias a la familia" Un miembro del ministerio aporto "Entiendo, que se necesite un símbolo para celebrar el final de la guerra, pero la idea de utilizar una propiedad de la casa Potter para tal uso en especial donde falleció Lady Potter es repugnante, propongo que en su lugar se edifique una estatua" Mickael ofreció "¿Y cuál sería el lugar donde se ubicaría?" pidió Arcturus "Por favor no digas que en la plaza del pueblo donde se ubica la propiedad" Lord Black le dijo mordazmente a el empleado del ministerio que estaba a punto de responder, provocando que las palabras de este murieran en su boca mientras se ponía rojo de vergüenza "¿Enserio pensaban eso?" Calliodora regente de la casa Zabini casi grito escandalizada "Eso es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado" Tiberius jefe de la casa de Ogden aporto, haciendo sobresaltar a varios por su vocabulario "Definitivamente no se está tomando ese curso de acción" Calliodora declaro" Apoyo a la regente Zabini" Mickael secundo.

"Se debe, elegir una ubicación acertada, me temo el ministerio sería una mala elección, después de todo queremos que sea accesible para todo el público" Abraxas Malfoy aporto , si alguien noto que fue debido a que no quería la estatua de un nacido muggle en el ministerio nadie lo comento "Me alegra que compartan mi preocupación es por eso que les propongo una ubicación con la que todos podríamos estar de acuerdo" James calmo a la sala "Como saben debe ser accesible para la comunidad de magos sin embargo no podríamos ponerla en un lugar como Hogsmeade, eso claramente afectaría las salidas al pueblo de los estudiantes debido a los turistas, me parece es de conocimiento común que mi esposa era notable en pociones y lo que se considera un prodigio en encantamientos, ambas materias requeridas para convertirse en sanador, lo que pocos saben es que era su deseo aplicar para el programa en cuanto le fuera posible, es por eso que propongo se ubique en el patio de San Mungo, donde cualquier visitante a la estatua pueda donar la cantidad que dese para el hospital".

"La seguridad de San Mungo es de las mejores y desgraciadamente debido a la guerra han bajado las donaciones, estoy de acuerdo con la propuesta" La ministra decidió apoyar la idea, evitando así que la discusión siguiera tomando el curso peligroso a donde se dirigía, la votación se efectuó con la mayoría a favor para después dar por concluida la cesión.

James regreso a el piso que poseía en Londres, se sorprendió cuando noto a un desesperado Remus meciendo a Harry "Por favor, te he cambiado el pañal, ya te di una botella con leche fresca, ¿Qué quieres de mí?" decía un angustiado Remus "Moo'y, ¡Pa'foo!, Hawy quiede Pa'foo" el pequeño Harry parecía demasiado triste por la ausencia de su padrino, fue cuando noto la expresión de Remus que decidió intervenir, tomo a su hijo de los brazos de su amigo notando que el menor de ellos miraba todo desde su cuna "Harry, Padfoot vendrá luego, ¿Quieres que cuando llegue te vea triste?" pregunto suavemente "Pa'foo lee Hawy" respondió el pequeño "Yo puedo leerte mientras esperamos a Padfoot" tomo un libro del estante donde en la portada se leía en letras grandes y coloridas _**Blanca Nieves y...**_ "¡No!" grito Charlus desesperado desde su cuna mientras los ojos de Harry volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, James no entendía el comportamiento de sus hijos "ma-ma nieves, Pa'foo bado" fue el balbuceo de su hijo menor.

"No ma-ma, no nieves" Harry dirigió sus ojos suplicantes hacia su padre, fue cuando James lo entendió "Por eso no les he leído nada, no sé con exactitud quien leía que, sucedió algo similar con los cubos de Charlus, no quiere tocarlos porque era Lily la que construía con él" fue en ese momento cuando noto la torre de cubos que yacía intacta en la pequeña área de juegos que lograron montar "Solo se calmó con la snitch de juguete" "¿La que brilla de colores?" "Si, Harry se la dio, dijo algo sobre que jugaría con él" James noto como su hijo intentaba zafarse de sus brazos para llegar a su hermano, coloco a Harry en la misma cuna que Charlus, notando como Harry se aferraba a su gemelo mientras este le balbuceaba algo que solo ellos parecían entender "James, no sé qué vieron esa noche, pero parecen entender que ya no verán más a Lily y se consuelan mutuamente" "Se lo que vieron Remus y me encantaría que no lo hayan hecho, solo tenemos que sobrellevar esto con el tiempo" "¿Qué pasó con Sirius?" "No ira a Azcaban por el momento logre que se programara un juicio, ya he enviado a Ted con él para que preparen su defensa".

"James llego una lechuza de Frank y Alice, llamaron a Minerva y rompieron el encantamiento, al parecer Augusta cuidara de Neville mientras ellos intentan ayudar con Sirius, Frank tiene votos en el Wizengamot..." "¡No!" "Saben el riesgo que están corriendo, no es como que puedes evitar que hagan algo cuando ya tomaron una decisión" "Solo espero que sepan lo que están haciendo" su conversación fue interrumpida por unas risas provenientes de la cuna causadas por dos pequeños que jugaban con una snitch multicolor, James suspiro "Sus votos servirán, si Sirius de verdad mato Peter puedo intentar que se le dé una menor condena y colocarlo en los niveles más bajos" "¿Crees que lo hizo?" "No tengo idea, aunque no lo creas no se en todo lo que piensa, pero, sé que si yo lo hubiera encontrado lo habría matado" "¿Lo veras antes del juicio?" "No, si quiero formar parte tengo que evitar todo contacto con él, incluso no tocare el tema en mis reuniones con Ted hasta que se aclare su situación".

El actual Lord Potter estaba esperando pacientemente en sala a que comenzara el juicio de aquel que consideraba como a un hermano, pero estaba preocupado pues había acordado reunirse con Frank antes de que comenzara, reunión a la cual el jefe de la casa Longbottom no asistió, salió de sus pensamientos en el momento que se cerraron las puertas y Bartemius Crouch se levantó para comenzar el juicio, vio como Sirius era llevado por dos Aurores hasta una silla con cadenas en el centro de la sala seguido muy de cerca por Ted, la mayoría de los asistentes se quedaron impactados cuando estas no se movieron para encadenar a el acusado, lo cual le dio un poco de esperanza a James sobre la situación de su amigo.

"Sirius Orión Black, se le acusa por el asesinato de Peter Pettigrew y trece muggles ¿Cómo se declara?" Pregunto el jefe del departamento, Sirius miro directamente a James a los ojos antes de responder como si se disculpara por lo que estaba a punto de decir "Inocente", "Señor Black, ¿Podría decirnos lo que ocurrió aquella noche?" Calliodora fue quien inicio el interrogatorio, la vista del mago se desenfoco perdiéndose en algún punto cuando comenzó a relatar lo sucedido, "Fui a casa de James, queríamos celebrar Halloween con los niños, Lily no quería porque no teníamos dulces o disfraces para ellos, yo conseguí el disfraz de Harry un día antes y lo deje con James esa mañana, tenía que trabajar y no regresaría hasta la noche junto con Remus, Peter dijo que era más seguro para todos que no asistiera, recuerdo que fui por Remus y nos dirigimos a la casa, la puerta estaba hecha pedazos y todo dentro estaba destrozado, lo primero en lo que pensé fue en los niños, estaba preocupado por Harry, corrí hasta su habitación y solo estaba el cuerpo de Lily..." su vista se volvió a enfocar y se centró en James.

"No había nadie más, no estaban los niños, teníamos que encontrarlos, pensé que los tenían junto con Peter, debía encontrar a Peter, le dije a Remus que hablara con Minerva y llamara a los Aurores mientras yo lo buscaba" Sirius se cubrió la cara con las manos "Señor Black..." Calliodora silencio con su mano a Crouch para darle tiempo a Sirius de reponerse, continuo su relato sin mirar a alguien en específico "Estaba amaneciendo y lo encontré, por un momento creí que estaba viendo mal, Peter no podía estar caminando tan libremente en Londres, él tenía que estar capturado por mortifagos, ¿De qué otra forma se sabría la ubicaron de Lily y James?, supe en ese momento que nos había traicionado" "¿Fue en ese momento cuando lo ataco?" interrogo Crouch "¡No!, quería saber… necesitaba saber dónde estaban los niños, tenía que encontrar a Harry, a mi ahijado pero..., comenzó a grita sobre que yo era el traidor, no pude soportarlo tenía que capturarlo... y se fue"

"¿Podría ser más específico?" Mickael pregunto algo incómodo, no era normal ver a alguien de la casa Black en ese estado, se ganó toda la atención del chico que una vez conoció cuando visito a Dorea y Charlus Potter "Se cortó el dedo... y me apunto con su varita, recuerdo que me agache y utilice un escudo" "Como prueba, deseo presentar la revisión de la varita de mi cliente" Ted intervino y después apareció una copia de dicha revisión para cada miembro "Como notaran el ultimo encantamiento utilizado fue _Protego_ y el anterior a ese fue un hechizo de rastreo" "Continué" Steban indico "Adiós Sirius" dijo el acusado "¿Disculpe?" Abraxas Malfoy expreso la pregunta colectiva "Fue lo que dijo antes de transformarse en una rata... Adiós Sirius".

"¿Acusa a Peter Pettegrew de ser un animago no registrado?" intento interrogar Crouch para ser nuevamente interrumpido "¿Por qué gritaba que era su culpa la muerte de Lily Potter?" Tiberius Ogden continuo "Fue mi culpa, si no hubiera sugerido que cambiáramos el guardián... yo preferiría morir antes que traicionar a James, yo tendría que haber sido el guardián, así nadie sabría su ubicación y Lily no estaría muerta, lo siento" lo último lo dirigió a James con lágrimas en los ojos "Me parece hemos escuchado lo suficiente para tomar una decisión" Steban propuso "¿Algo más que dese agregar?" Calliodora se dirigió a Ted "Mi cliente, un hombre honesto, un mago que ayudo a defender nuestra comunidad de un demente que creía que la sangre era lo que nos definía, hoy se encuentra aquí sentado siendo juzgado, porque nuestra autoridades consideraron que por el simple hecho de portar el apellido Black era culpable, se le señalo por su sangre y eso respetables miembros nos hace iguales que aquel que atormento a nuestra comunidad, hoy no juzguen a un hombre por su nombre o su familia, júzguenlo por sus acciones las cuales nos dicen que su único crimen fue confiar, confiar en un amigo que creyó conocía mejor".

"¿Aquellos que estén a favor de ejercer una condena?" Mickael pregunto, nadie se atrevió a alzar la mano en la sala "¿A favor de retirar los cargos?" Varios alzaron sus manos, la cantidad de abstenciones fue mínima dejando claro el resultado "Los cargos son retirados, Señor Black puede irse" sentencio Crouch antes de dar por concluido el juicio, James suspiro de alivio y se dirigió a una sala para esperar a Sirius, estaba a punto de salir a buscar a Ted cuando la puerta se abrió y pudo ver a su amigo quien no dudo en abrazarlo "Prongs, lo siento, yo..." "Basta, no empecemos con eso, no es tu culpa Sirius" "Pero yo..." "Ahora te llevare a la mansión donde te alimentaras y ducharas, porque realmente apestas Padfoot, no permitiré que mis hijos te vean así" "¿Cómo están?, ¿Harry ha estado comiendo?, por favor dime que les has contado los cuentos nocturnos con la esfera de cristal".

"¿Esfera de cristal?" "Si ya sabes, la que encante para que proyectara una imagen de sombra para ilustrar mejor la historia" "¿Así que es por eso?" "¿A qué te refieres?" "Estuvo balbuceando acerca de una sombra y yo no entendía a qué se refería, han sido unas largas noches Padfoot" "No puedo creer que mi pobre ahijado ha estado escuchando historias sin su bola de cristal, no te preocupes cachorro el tío Padfoot lo resolverá" Sirius declaro teatralmente "Gracias Ted, acompáñanos, Andy está en la mansión junto con Dora" ofreció James "Lo siento aun debo atender los arreglos del funeral con el profesor Flitwick, iré más tarde" "Que así sea Ted, nos veremos luego" Ted salió de la habitación y James se dirigió junto con Sirius a Potter Manor para poner presentable a Sirius y pasar un rato con su prima antes de ver a los niños.

Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por una angustiada Andromeda Tonks aferrada a su hija "¿Qué sucede Andy?" pregunto preocupado James "Minerva envió un _patronus_ , Frank y Alice Longbottom fueron atacados" "Tienes que..." El anillos de James comenzó a quemar, indicando que habría una reunión de emergencia "Deben calmarse, Neville está en un lugar seguro, Sirius arréglate y quédate con Andy, no te preocupes Moony cuida de Prongslet, Andy aquí estarás segura junto con Dora, esperen a Ted la mansión estará sellada, solo él podrá entrar hasta que regrese, ¡Que la magia nos proteja!, tengo que irme" y con eso James Potter se dirigió a la reunión de emergencia.

Era tarde cuando James regreso a la mansión y encontró a Sirius frente a la chimenea, estaba limpio y se veía mejor pero claramente estaba preocupado "¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" "¿Qué es lo que sabes?" "Ted dijo que Frank y Alice están en San Mungo y la demente de mi prima, su esposo, cuñado y el hijo de Crouch fueron detenidos, sé que todos ellos tenían la marca, Andy estaba devastada, les ofrecí quedarse pero decidieron regresar a su casa" "Sirius, no sé qué hacer" "¿A qué te refieres?" "Para conseguirte un juicio hice un trato con Steban Morte" Los ojos de Sirius se ampliaron de inmediato "Él me apoyaría y a cambio yo daría mis votos a cualquier cosa que proponga, creí que quería aprobar alguna ley pero..." "¿Pero?" "¡Acabo de votar por el indulto de Bartemius Crouch Jr! " James grito claramente arrepentido "Imposible, James eres el padrino de Neville" "Lo sé, si Augusta se entera hará todo lo posible para alejar a Neville, yo no tuve opción Sirius, no le sirvo a nadie muerto y esa es la consecuencia por incumplir un trato con un Morte".

El heredero Black abrazo a su amigo "Hiciste lo correcto tus hijos te necesitan, todo estará bien a Augusta no le hará daño lo que no sabe" James miro incrédulo a Sirius "Puedes contarme porque los miembros de la Casa de la que soy heredero están involucrados y Augusta por el momento no es nadie, serás el regente de los asientos Longbottom hasta que Neville pueda tomarlos, no hay forma de que se entere y no lo sabrá de mi" "¿Entonces qué diré?" "Nada, el Wizengamot le otorgo un indulto, tú no eres todo el Wizengamot nadie puede juzgarte, solo lo harán si lo permites, Minerva esta con Neville en mi piso, Augusta le pidió que lo llevara contigo, no quería dejarlo pero eres su padrino y ella debe atender de Frank y Alice" "Agregare a las Neville a las salas de la mansión y de donde nos estamos quedando, dile a Minerva que lo traiga, supongo que tenemos otro pequeño que cuidar" "Podemos manejarlo Prongs" "Eso espero" Minerva les entrego a Neville después de comprobar que eran ellos y se disculpó por no poder acompañarlos porque debía regresar a Hogwarts, fue así como recibieron a su cuidado otro pequeño en la familia Potter.

Nota:

Es un poco largo pero es para compensar el tiempo que tarde en subirlo, espero les guste y no duden en comentar.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Mar91: Lo sabrás en este capítulo.

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: No soy dueña de Harry Potter, todos sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Ir al capítulo 1 o leer la descripción de la historia.**

Capítulo 8: Sé un negro.

En una sala solitaria se hallaba un joven de diecinueve años con restricciones mágicas mirando con odio a su anfitrión, él estaba confundido creía que sería enviado a Azcaban o eso fue lo que le grito su padre en la celda del ministerio. Cuando fue sacado pensó que tendría un juicio junto con Rabastan y el resto de la familia Lestrange, pero en su lugar fue apartado de ellos y llevado hasta un hombre que lo miraba como si estuviera analizando si era digno, ¿Para qué?, no estaba seguro pero reconocería esa mirada en cualquier lugar, era la misma que le daba su padre antes de señalar una de sus fallas, por eso le sorprendió ver un asentimiento de aprobación en aquellos ojos azules.

Recordaba a los Aurores poniéndole las restricciones y entregándolo a aquel hombre para después ser arrastrado a una chimenea, aterrizo en la sala de Flu más elegante que hasta fecha lo había recibido y tomando en cuenta que visito a Lucius el verano pasado era decir mucho, inmediatamente fue aturdido para después de despertarse ser conducido por un elfo domestico a el encuentro con su anfitrión, en la habitación donde se encontraba solo había cómodos sillones y una pequeña mesa en el centro donde descansaba un servicio de té y bocadillos, frente a él estaba sentado el hombre que por lo que entendía lo había salvado de Azcaban, pero todo sentimiento de gratitud fue olvidado remplazado por furia cuando aquel hombre comenzó a reprochar su lealtad a su señor.

"Lo entiendo, tiene razón... seguir a el Señor Oscuro fue un error" Barty susurro esperando engañar a él hombre "Algún día lo dirás porque de verdad lo crees, pero de momento no puedes engañarme, aun quieres buscarlo para revivirlo pero me temo no puedo permitir eso" su captor contesto a su intento de engañarlo "¿Quién eres?" le interrogo el joven "No creí que ausentarme unos meses afectara tanto mi imagen, si el hijo del jefe del DMLE no puede reconocerme tengo que ser más activo en las reuniones, dime Bartemius ¿Quién crees que soy?" respondió.

"Un traidor a la sangre que intenta matar todas nuestras tradiciones, ¿Me equivoco?, ¿Otro seguidor de Dumbledore?..." su diatriba claramente impulsada por la desesperación de no poder buscar a su Maestro fue interrumpida por una risa estruendosa por parte de su anfitrión "Me han dicho muchas cosas pero nunca un traidor a la sangre, creo que prefiero que se refieran a mi como hijo de la muerte que seguidor de Dumbledore, tienes que saber que todas tus acusaciones son irónicas viniendo del seguidor de un mestizo" Steban se burló de Barty el cual dejo que su indignación ante tal acusación a su Señor superara la sorpresa al reconocer al hombre que estaba frente a él.

"¿Cómo te atreves?..." comenzó a gritar mientras se levantaba para ser nuevamente interrumpido "Con el derecho que me da conocer la línea de los Peverell, me causa gracia que nadie le creyó a Marvolo Gaunt cuando proclamaba que era descendiente de aquella familia con la cual mi ancestro tuvo una relación tan estrecha, por supuesto no lo confirme, jamás mancharía tan deliberadamente el linaje de Peverell, sin embargo es curioso que al final de su línea aparezca un mestizo bastante peculiar que si tan solo hubiera indagado más encontraría su relación con dos familias ancestrales en lugar de una" respondió Steban impasible ante el arrebato del joven mago "¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?" espeto Barty todavía molesto.

"Es una pena que solo se centrara en los Gaunt y su rama más directa con Slytherin, este pequeño mestizo llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle que seguro conocerás con el nombre de Lord Voldemort por el cual le gusta ir, ha acabado con más sangre pura de los que de momento podemos contar, destruyo familias enteras solo por oponérsele y a diezmado nuestra población a números bastante alarmantes, en los últimos años ha matado a tantos jóvenes prometedores que pudieron haber llevado al mundo mágico a una nueva era, desperdicia cada gota de preciosa sangre mágica solo por su estúpido rencor a su padre muggle" Steban le respondió con furia, su resentimiento parecía más personal confundiendo a Barty por la forma en la que lo expresaba, en contra de todo instinto de conservación estaba a punto de preguntar el porque cuando recordó a Rosier jactándose de la muerte de la heredera Morte y su esposo en una reunión hace algunos meses.

"¿Entonces qué?, abrazamos a los sangre sucia y olvidamos nuestra tradiciones, ¿Es esa la nueva era de la que hablas?" Barty casi grito, no tenía motivos para confiar en el hombre frente a él pero una parte dentro de sí le gritaba que le creyese, lo rescato de Azcaban y sabía que su futuro dependía de esa discusión, recordó vagamente cuando después de una reunión escucho murmurar a Regulus que lamentarían sus acciones en un futuro, en ese momento no sabia a que se refería pero ahora lo entendió, el menor de los Black se arrepintió de sus actos antes de desaparecer, tal vez en la casa Morte podía encontrar lo que no encontró con su padre ni con su Señor, la marca en su antebrazo comenzó a quemar ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba a punto de hacer advirtiéndole de su decisión.

"No somos como los muggles, en nuestras venas portamos un linaje mágico que se remonta a miles de años, vivimos y respiramos magia, pero incluso en toda su inferioridad en los últimos años han hecho de todo para compensar su falta de magia, me temo que si seguimos estancándonos llegara el momento en que nos superaran, no solo en número también en habilidad" comento Lord Morte"Eso no es posible" Barty lo miraba incrédulo "¿Estás seguro?, si seguimos de la misma forma y ellos se llegasen a enterar de nosotros más allá de sus mandatarios no podremos defendernos, los demás países lo entienden y han implementado medidas para evitarlo, desde hace algunos años impulsan a estos jóvenes para poder acortar el retraso que tenemos" explico Steban "¿Por qué no solo exterminarlos?" "Aunque quisiéramos no podríamos, nos superan en número y son necesarios, aquellos a los que llamas sangre sucia por nacer de muggles son regalos de la magia, su sangre renueva y reactiva nuestras líneas".

"Eso no es posible, roban nuestra magia y..." "¡Piensa Bartemius!, tienes la capacidad de ver la verdad detrás de esa absurda propaganda, solo tienes que mirar a la hija de Andromeda Black, fue repudiada por casarse con un nacido muggle y su hija es una metamorfomaga una cualidad que no se había presentado en generaciones, aunque no quieras admitirlo Dumbledore es poderoso y es un mestizo al igual que Riddle cuya madre era prácticamente una squib y fue derrotado por un nacido muggle, solo piénsalo el primer mago tuvo que nacer de por lo menos una persona no mágica" trato de razonar con el joven "¿Y qué propones?, ¿Seguir escondidos temiéndoles?, ¿Ese es tu plan?" Barty basaría su decisión en la respuesta que recibiría.

"¡No!, debemos respetarlos como proveedores y reconocerlos como la potencial amenaza que son, separarnos y prepararnos para cualquier problema futuro, pero nuestro progreso no debe basarse en el de ellos, la magia es lo suficiente preciosa y digna para merecer que la comprendamos mejor independientemente de lo que hagan los muggles" declaro Lord Morte, Barty al escuchar a el hombre recordó aquel día cuando tomo la marca pues este no solo le ayudaría a comprender más acerca de la magia, también le brindaría una nueva oportunidad para poder ver un nuevo mundo mágico, debido a que sentía como el dolor comenzaba aumentar debido a la decisión que estaba tomando quería saber cuál sería su lugar en todo esto "¿Qué quieres de mí?" interrogo tratando de mantener la incertidumbre fuera de su voz "Soy viejo y el cambio tomara muchos años, si yo muero en un momento cuando mi nieta no esté lista para impulsar las iniciativas necesito que la guíes, debes prometer proteger el futuro de la Casa Morte a toda costa y el futuro recae en los hombros de mi descendencia, no te faltara nada, te ofrezco más de lo que cualquiera estaría dispuesto a ofrecerte en tu situación, tendrás un techo, seras reeducado para..."

"Lo haré" interrumpió lo que sin duda sería una larga lista de beneficios por aceptar, miro directamente a los ojos del hombre que cambiaría su vida, en ellos brillaba la honestidad de sus palabras "No lo dudo" le sonrió Lord Morte mientras que con movimiento de su mano liberaba al joven de las restricciones que se le colocaron en el ministerio "Demuéstralo" mordió su labio inferior sintiendo un agudo dolor donde residía su marca ante el abandono no solo a su Señor también a las creencias que tanto defendió con sangre en sus manos, merecía ese dolor por haber atentado contra los caminos de la magia y asesinar a sus hermanos que compartían la bendición de la madre, mentalmente agradeció aquel comentario de Regulus que no entendió en su momento pero le había ayudado a tomar la decisión, apretó sus dientes y tomando una respiración profunda pronuncio las palabras que cambiarían su vida.

"Juro proteger a la Heredera Morte a quien he de ser fiel, velare enteramente por su bienestar aunque me cueste la sangre y la vida, si he de perder todo lo que me hace mágico con la bendición de la madre por el bien de mi protegida así sea" podía sentir su magia reaccionando a sus palabras y por primera vez en mucho tiempo toda la inestabilidad que alguna vez sintió desapareció, por un momento solo había paz, claridad, todo lo que era y fue ya no importaba, ahora tenia un propósito que no era el de cumplir, seguir y complacer, su deber ya no era matar, su deber era proteger pero primero debía pagar por aquello que se atrevió a quebrantar, soltó un grito desgarrador por el dolor de su brazo, logro ver a Lord Morte sonriéndole antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

A la mañana siguiente toda Gran Bretaña mágica leía con pesar lo acontecido en el funeral de Lady Lily J. Potter en un articulo fuertemente supervisado por el abogado de la Casa Potter del periódico 'El profeta'. Unos comentaban lo hermosa que fue descrita la ceremonia, otros lo conmovedor del discurso de sus conocidos, pero en los círculos mas conservadores con respecto a el estatus de sangre, criticaban ávidamente como era una deshonra que fuera sepultada con todos los honores que recibiría un sangre pura aun siendo una nacida muggle, pero claro tomando en cuenta que eran los Potter no se podía esperar nada menos, pese a todo su descontento nadie se atrevió a llamarlos "Traidores de sangre" o referirse a la difunta Lily Potter como "Sangre sucia" en publico.

Dejando de lado todo lo ocurrido en la ceremonia uno de los temas mas destacados relacionados con el funeral fueron los invitados, claramente conformados en su mayoría pero no limitando a ex compañeros de clase y profesores, grandes figuras políticas, miembros y amigos de la familia fueron invitados tales como las familias Zabini, Shacklebolt, Ogden y Tonks, el ahijado de Lord Potter quien era llevado por Remus Lupin y el heredero Black, entre otros; sin embargo lo que todo el mundo comentaba era la ausencia del actual Director de Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. Para algunos la falta de invitación era una clara declaración de que la Casa Potter no estaba de acuerdo con su politica , el rumor sobre que el viejo mago tuvo voz dentro de la decisión de apresar a Sirius Black sin juicio se volvió mas fuerte comenzando a dividir a la comunidad, unos apoyando al Director y otros por su parte tomando la postura de la Casa Potter.

James quería estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa, todo el mes había sido un caos, primero tenia a Augusta exigiéndole respuestas sobre el hijo de Crouch y presionando a los sanadores de San Mungo para encontrar un cura para los efectos de una exposición tan prolongada a la maldición cruciatus, hace dos días un joven tubo la terrible tarea de informarle a Madame Longbottom que no existía tal para lo que padecían su hijo y nuera, sobra decir que aquel hombre paso una semana internado en el mismo hospital debido a la reacción tan explosiva de la mujer, le tomo a James cuatro horas para convencer a Hippocrates de tener una reunión extra oficial con el afectado para que no presentase cargos y jurase no revelar lo sucedido"

Como si su mes no pudiera estar más cargado con los juicios y el cuidado de tres niños, tenia que lidiar con las consecuencias de no haber permitido la asistencia de Dumbledore al funeral de su esposa, no se arrepentía de la decisión que tomo pero era extenuante, comenzaba a considerar el contratar una niñera para los niños pues cada vez pasaba menos tiempo con ellos, no es que Sirius y Remus no pudieran lidiar con los pequeños era solo que empezaba a sentirse un poco celoso de la relación que estos estaban forjando, tras la muerte de Lily comenzaron a ser mas dependientes de los adultos o en su defecto se aislaban del resto, eso no afectaría tanto a James si sus hijos no se apegaran tanto a sus padrinos y optaran por aislarse en su presencia; a los niños les costo un par de días aceptar a Neville en su rutina, pero fueron un gran apoyo para el pequeño cuando junto con Augusta tuvo que explicarle que sus padres no volverían a casa.

Sirius Black apretó la carta entre sus manos, de todas las noticias que su abuelo pudo escribirle nunca se imagino que pronto leería sobre la muerte de su madre, mentiría si expresaba pena o tristeza pues pese a que aquella mujer le dio la vida siempre hizo hasta lo imposible para arruinarla aún después de la muerte de su hermano, una vez superada la impresión de la inesperada noticia se sorprendió al sentir una simple indiferencia ante lo sucedido, no había alegría o alivio solamente se sentía la ausencia de toda emoción, suspiro y aparto la letra para una lectura posterior y comenzó a meditar sobre lo sucedido en los últimos años.

Después de haber evitado Azcaban con el final de la guerra creyó que por fin tendría una vida tranquila cuidando de su ahijado, pero en ese momento no sabia cuan equivocado estaba. El ministerio comenzó a presionar a San Mungo para que se hiciera publica la lista de las lesiones por las que fueron tratados James y los niños, fue solo gracias a Hippocrates que les informo inmediatamente que se pudo minimizar el daño contactando a Ted, la comunidad mágica solo conocía que uno de los niños había sido tratado por impacto de la maldición acecina y su secuela fue una cicatriz en forma de rayo, sin embargo la localización de dicha marca y la identidad del niño fue desconocida.

Harry fue el primer caso en sobrevivir a dicho maleficio pero nadie estaba complemente seguro de que él era quien sobrevivió, ante todos tenia las mismas posibilidades que su hermano de ser el ahora nombrado niño-que-vivió, la verdad solo la sabían Hippocrates, James, Remus y él mismo debido a que eran sus ahijados de quien se trataba, Minerva había optado por no ser incluida dentro de las personas que conocían tal información pues a ella no le importaba quien fuese el salvador, seguiría queriendo a ambos niños por igual como lo haría Lily en su opinión.

Comenzaron una investigación exhaustiva sobre lo que residía en la cicatriz de Harry y como tal en su búsqueda de conocimiento tubo que ponerse en contacto con su abuelo para tener acceso a la biblioteca de la familia, sobra decir que su madre se opuso rotundamente a que pudiese consultar los libros que se encontraban en Grimmauld Place, pero no pudo evitar su acceso a las bóvedas familiares, se sumergió tanto buscando algo que indicara lo que residía en la cicatriz de Harry que no noto los meses que transcurrieron hasta que Minerva lo invito a su boda con un tal Elphinstone, la ceremonia fue privada y su vieja maestra ahora amiga opto por conservar su apellido de soltera.

Un año transcurrió y con la ausencia de respuestas decidió con reticencia preguntar a su abuelo, tal vez no obtendría una respuesta de su parte pero podría ayudarle a redirigir su investigación, para su sorpresa acepto reunirse con el y aceptando que Harry era de la familia tanto como lo fue su abuela le aconsejo consultar con un viejo amigo y aliado político, si con él no encontraba respuestas no existía forma de que las consiguiera en otro lugar, después de todo tendría que visitar a un hijo de la muerte. Su reunión fue algo incomoda pues su contacto con aquel hombre que ayudo en su liberación fue un total secreto para James pues este se negaba a tener contacto con el líder de la Casa Morte después de lo ocurrido con los Longbottom, por extraño que pareciese el Señor Morte o Steban como se dirigía a él en la actualidad estaba enterado de ese hecho.

Tras una larga reunión Steban le informo que tenia que revisar a Harry en persona para determinar que era lo que percibían en la cicatriz de el Heredero Potter. La discusión que tuvo con James duro meses, pero termino aceptando que era la mejor opción después de que junto a Hippocrates le explicaran que no existía otra alternativa, para sorpresa de todos Steban accedió a ayudar con la sola condición de que los hijos de James tuvieran reuniones de juegos con su nieta y no se le recriminara a ella su elección de salvar a Bartemius, ese día encontraron una respuesta a la interrogante sobre la cicatriz y ganaron un posible aliado en el Wizengamot.

James casi se desmayaba al descubrir lo que residía en la cicatriz de Harry, fue solo gracias a Hippocrates que no tuvo un ataque nervioso, en cuanto Steban menciono la palabra Horrocrux la habitación quedo en un silencio sepulcral solo roto por un grito de Harry en busca de atención, tomo a su ahijado entre sus brazos y miro implorante a Lord Morte en busca de una solución "Puedo extraerlo" dijo en un tono tranquilizador a el Heredero Black "¿Realmente?" le interrogo Sirius "Solo si él quiere" dirigió su mirada a el padre del pequeño "¿Cual sera el costo?" James suspiro con resignación.

"Yo decido que es lo que extraigo y lo conservo" las facciones de Lord Potter se endurecieron "Explícate" demando Hippocrates "El fragmento de alma que reside en el pequeño le ha brindado cierta habilidad característica, es un don que me niego a quitarle a un pequeño que no puede decidir por si mismo su deseo o rechazo del mismo" "Parsel" susurro el joven Black "Exacto, en cuanto a quedármelo... me parece que ustedes no sabrían que hacer con dicha pieza, tendrían sus propias intenciones sobre destruirlo o conservarlo, pero carecerían del conocimiento necesario para manejar con el debido cuidado un objeto tan oscuro".

"¿Cómo sabemos que no desea darle un mal uso?" demando James "No lo sabes y es un riesgo que debes correr, a cualquier persona a la que acudas te dirá que la solución es acecinar a el niño, mi familia se ha dedicado por generaciones a el entendimiento de esta rama de la magia, solo un Morte puede mantener a tu hijo vivo sin la necesidad de un ritual que pueda marcarlo de porvida" explico Steban "Podrías quitarle esa habilidad por la cual sera señalado mi hijo, ¿Por que condenar a un niño inocente a el juicio publico?" expreso James, Steban suspiro con fastidio y señalo al pequeño en los brazos de Sirius.

"Él no sera señalado ni juzgado por su don, quien lo sera y no desea enfrentar el juicio publico eres tu, me niego a condicionar el futuro de este pequeño a los prejuicios de su padre" Lord Morte dirigió su vista a Sirius quien asintió, miro directo a los ojos de su amigo que por su parte le envió un expresión herida al percibir que no estaba de acuerdo con él "¡Para con eso!, la idea no es mucho de mi agrado pero... estoy de acuerdo en que solo Harry debe decidir sobre este tema cuando sea mayor" "¿Conservara la cicatriz?" Hippocrates interrumpió dando por entendido que también estaba de acuerdo con Lord Morte "Se desvanecerá, no sera tan visible como lo es ahora, solo tendría que mirarse detenidamente para notarla, ¿Tenemos un trato?" James observo resignado la mano ofrecida, si su única alternativa era terminar con la vida de su hijo no podía negarse a lo que pedía Steban "Lo tenemos".

Sirius dejo de pensar en el pasado y decidió ir a desayunar, si no bajaba antes que Harry el pequeño lo esperaría y se negaría a probar bocado hasta que su padrino estuviese presente, esa fue una de las razones por las que James le ofreció mudarse a su mansión, solo había aceptado hasta que Harry le suplico que fuera a vivir con ellos, ¿Quien era él para negarle algo a su cachorro?, tomo la carta entre sus manos y se dirigió rápidamente a el comedor, percatándose de que era el primero en bajar a desayunar le pidió a el elfo domestico una taza de café "¡Hola Prongs!" minutos mas tarde saludo alegremente a su amigo quien rodó los ojos al ver lo que bebía "Padfoot ¿Sabes que tenemos té?" comento a la ligera notando que su amigo no vestía de luto.

"Lamento lo de tu madre, comparto tu pena y te acompaño en tu sufrimiento" "Sabes que prefiero el café, si Evan no me hubiera obligado a probarlo no se que seria de mi, Agradezco tu pesar y hombro para llorar, ¿Cómo te enteraste?" le interrogo Sirius "Recibí una carta de Arcturus informándome de lo acontecido, ya lo sabes formalidades, ¿Que tienes ahí?" señalo la hoja que residía en la mano de su amigo "Es una carta de mi abuelo, el elfo le informo de la muerte de mi madre, no creo que esa información venga en tu carta" pellizco el puente de su nariz y dijo con fastidio "Entiende si me niego asistir al funeral pero me invita a reconsiderar tal decisión, me conoce demasiado bien para saber que no asistiré" le dio un gran trago a su café.

"¿Que piensas hacer?" le cuestiono James "Quiere verme para tratar un asunto independiente de la muerte mi madre, ¿Te molestaría si llevo a Harry conmigo?, realmente no quiero ir pero no asistir por alguna razón se siente incorrecto" Sirius froto su dedo anular derecho donde se debía exhibir su anillo de heredero de no estar oculto en lo profundo del cajón de su cómoda "¿Por que tiene que ir Harry?" James quería saber el motivo de la petición de su amigo, la mirada que recibió le dijo de antemano que no le agradaría del todo la respuesta "Prongs... soy el padrino de Harry y lo integre a la Familia Black el día en que nació..." "Eso ya lo se Padfoot, pero aunque tu lo integraras aun es mi hijo y yo debo llevarlo" le interrumpió James.

"¿Iras al funeral de mi madre?, sera bastante irónico considerando que fue a tu casa donde acudí cuando me escape y le grito a tu padre que no quería verte ni en su lecho de muerte" Sirius parecía sorprendido ante el hecho de que su amigo asistiera "Pese a la primacía en su matrimonio mi madre era una Black y aparte de Arcturus, Narcissa y su familia nadie mas asistirá, Andy fue expulsada, Augusta declino inmediatamente la invitación debido a Bellatrix, llevare a Neville porque irán mis hijos, los Burke's ya no se consideran dignos de pertenecer a la familia, Muriel sigue apoyando a Molly después de haberse casado con Artur un 'Weasley'"

"Todos sus conocidos y en su momento aliados políticos que tuvieron contacto con ella tras la partida de Lord Lestrange están muertos, Steban pese a que no la trató llevara a su nieta como un favor a Arcturus, recibí una carta de su parte esta mañana incitándome a llevar a mis hijos para hacerle compañía, pese a todos sus intentos la niña sigue rechazando al heredero Malfoy en su circulo de amistades, se por parte de Calliodora que Narcissa esta desesperada pues esperaba que integrando a Blaise a las amistades de su hijo este tendría algo en común con la pequeña para comenzar a tener una relación mas cercana a ella"

"Pese a que me case con Lily tu abuelo nunca expreso una postura públicamente, si no asisto invitara a los Bulstrode y Yaxley cosa que Arcturus no quiere hacer debido a que están unidos a la familia por matrimonio y no sangre, ¿Enserio tengo que explicar porque el matrimonio Crouch no pueden siquiera presentarse?, ahora explícame Sirius ¿Por que es tan importante que tu tengas que llevar a Harry?".

El heredero Black hizo una mueca al no lograr que su amigo olvidara la primer pregunta "Mi abuelo quiere hablar sobre el mando de la Familia, sus palabras exactas son..." tomo la carta entre sus manos y entono de forma teatral " **Excluyendo la muerte de tu madre es de suma importancia tu presencia en la reunión que se efectuara ese mismo día, como sabrás Sirius soy demasiado viejo y me temo la partida de Walburga me ha hecho entender que tal vez mis días como jefe de esta Casa deben concluir...** , no necesitas explicaciones para saber que me nombrara jefe de la Casa, seré su representante en el Wizengamot, tengo que hacer oficial a mi heredero llevándolo a mi reunión privada con él para después presentarlo a la familia, no tengo hijos James de eso estoy seguro y no pienso tenerlos en el corto plazo, después de volverme el padrino de Harry fui con los goblins y lo nombre mi heredero universal".

James casi se ahoga con su té mientras escuchaba a su amigo "Así es, Harry estará en linea para tomar el mando de la Casa Black si yo muero" Sirius hizo todo lo posible para demostrar que era serio sobre el futuro de su ahijado "Sirius... Harry tendrá suficiente responsabilidad como heredero de la Casa Potter" trato de razonar "James pensé mucho tiempo sobre esto y es la mejor opción para Harry, necesitamos mas influencia para conseguir mas apoyo para las iniciativas que deseamos impulsar, si Harry esta en linea para el titulo Black no solo la conseguirá también lo protegerá de futuros ataques, debes verlo como unión entre nuestras Casas, en lugar de efectuar un matrimonio iremos directo a la parte donde compartimos un heredero, jerárquicamente estará en el mismo nivel que la Heredera Morte"

"No puedo negarte ese punto pero no se si Harry soportara la presión, aun son pequeños pero se comienza a notar que tal vez Charlus tiene mas capacidad para tomar el liderazgo y formar alianzas" comento James "Me parece debes prestar mas atención a sus cesiones de juegos, Neville es mas cercano a Harry, la nieta de Steban comenzó realmente a integrarse después de que compartió sus cuentos favoritos con mi ahijado y pese a sus constantes peleas con Blaise no puedes negar que tienen un fuerte lazo, aunque se debilito un poco con la inclusión del hijo de Narcissa aun sigue presente"

"Charlus suele llevarse bien con todos, un ejemplo puede ser Susan que no deseaba hablarle a Harry por 'robarle' a Neville pero él la convenció de hacerlo para que jugaran todos juntos, notaras que suele proponer todas ideas para realizar juegos, tal vez lo hace por complacer a su hermano pero la decisión siempre la tiene Harry, si una idea no le gusta a mi ahijado queda descartada, las amistades que tendrán mas peso en el futuro cuando todos estos pequeños se sienten en el Wizengamot las pose Harry"

"No podemos adelantarnos a los hechos, aún no sabemos con que ideales crecerán estos niños y si mantendrán la amistad después de las cesiones de juegos, no podemos basarnos en las posturas actuales, después de los juicios realmente no se ha hecho nada relevante en las reuniones salvo por las regulaciones mas estrictas a ciertas ramas de la magia, el lado luminoso esta dividido entre seguir mi agenda o la de Dumbledore, los neutrales se han deslindando por completo de las problemáticas y solo intervienen cuando cierta propuesta podría afectar directamente a su familia, tras la muerte de Lestrange y el retiro de tu abuelo la facción oscura se sumió en caos" argumento James algo exasperado por la situación.

"Arcturus al nombrarme como jefe y reconocer a Harry sobre el hijo de Narcissa esta haciendo una declaración, por fin esta tomando una postura y eso ya es un gran paso para comenzar a estabilizar el gobierno, su elección hará que las familias oscuras tengan que tomar una decisión, Lucius esta tomando poder rápidamente ante la ausencia de mi abuelo, como jefe de la Casa Black debo recordarles donde están sus lealtades" Sirius le explico a James "Tendrás una división como la que tengo con Dumbledore" espeto su amigo "La primacía en el matrimonio de Narcissa no la tiene la Casa Malfoy" revelo el Heredero Black "¿Quieres decir que...?" "En efecto, Lucius Malfoy le debe lealtad a el jefe de la Casa Black y su heredero, se ha tomado libertades creyendo que su hijo heredera, pero en este caso deberá responder ante mi y Harry"

Su conversación fue interrumpida por unas fuertes risas provenientes del pasillo, "¡No corran dentro de la casa!" se escucho la voz de Remus "¡No se grita dentro de la casa!" los gemelos replicaron al unisono mientras entraban en el comedor, "Y no se le desobedece a su cuidador" los niños soltaron un chillido cuando escucharon a su padre "Hola papá" dijo inocentemente Charlus "¿Algo que decir?" James dirigió la pregunta a sus hijos mientras señalaba en dirección del hombre lobo "Lo siento" murmuro Charlus a su padrino mientras Harry corría directo al hombre con la taza de café "¡Sirius!" trepo hasta el regazo del susodicho para después abrazarlo "Buenos días" comenzó a reír cuando este decidió hacerle cosquillas "Buenos días cachorro, ¿Que piensas de venir conmigo a visitar a mi abuelo?" sonrió en dirección de James cuando el niño grito de felicidad ante la idea de salir de la mansión.

El jefe de la casa Potter tomo a su hijo de los brazos de su amigo y lo sentó en su sitio junto a él "No iras a ningún lado hasta que desayunes, quita esa cara y come, ¿Por que aún no estas sentado Charlus?" El menor de los Potter corrió hasta su lugar murmurando una disculpa siendo seguido por Remus, los elfos sirvieron el desayuno y entregaron una copia de 'El Profeta' a cada uno de los adultos, "Hadrian iras con Sirius, ¿Debo suponer que tu te encargaras de prepararlo?" dirigió su pregunta en dirección de su amigo, al recibir un asentimiento de aprobación continuo rápidamente para callar la replica que comenzaba a formarse en los labios del menor de sus hijos "Charlus vendrás conmigo a recoger a Neville y los ayudare a prepararse junto con Remus" "¿A donde iremos?, ¿Harry puede ir?" cuestiono el pequeño "Te lo diré cuando recojamos a Neville, no te preocupes veremos a Harry y Sirius después".

Una vez terminado el desayuno Sirius tomo a Harry de su asiento y lo guió por los pasillos hasta su habitación, el niño estaba ansioso por saber que haría con su padrino fuera de la mansión, siempre era algo divertido como ir por un helado a el callejón Diagon o salir a explorar el mundo muggle "Cachorro tengo que decirte algo importante, si no entiendes algo por insignificante que parezca debes decírmelo, ¿Quedo claro?" cargo al niño hasta sentarlo en la orilla de la cama dejado que sus piernas se balancearan, acerco un pequeño sillón y tomo asiento frente a su ahijado "¡Si!, ¿Qué es insificante?".

Después de explicarle al pequeño la palabra prosiguió "Harry, ¿Sabes que es un heredero?" su ahijado frunció el ceño en concentración tratando de recordar el significado de la palabra "Papá dijo que yo era un... eso y tío Moony dijo que eso sinficaba que cuando sea mayor tendré que hacer las cosas que hace papá" el asintió satisfecho con su respuesta "Es 'significaba' Harry y por el momento esa definición nos sirve" el pequeño sonrió complacido.

"Cachorro, cuando naciste decidí nombrarte mi heredero..." comenzó a explicar para ser abruptamente interrumpido "Pero soy herer...hered... eso de papá, ¿Puedo sereso de otro?" "Se dice heredero Harry y si puedes serlo de muchas personas" corrigió y respondió el padrino del pequeño "Eso sid.. sig... ¡Ha! si-g-ni-fica que también haré lo mismo que tu cuando sea grande?" Harry inclino su cabeza de forma interrogante "Así es cachorro" el pequeño pareció contemplar la respuesta "Pero papá dice que él café sabe horrible, yo no quiero beber algo horrible me gusta mas el jugo" Sirius sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su ahijado y continuo con la explicación.

El heredero Black se sorprendió de lo rápido que su ahijado comprendió la situación y sonrió ante la insistencia del pequeño por que le explicara mejor las palabras que no entendía y le ayudara a pronunciarlas correctamente, "Tío Padfoot, ¿El abuelo Arcturus me querrá?" Harry miro a su padrino "Estoy seguro que te adorara, ahora debemos prepararte" el entusiasmo de Sirius no disminuyo ante las quejas del niño "¡No!, ropa apropiada no, por favor, pica y siempre jalan mi cabello con el cepillo cuando la uso" el pequeño le miro suplicante "Eso no funcionara esta vez " Sirius comenzó a reírse mientras vestía apropiadamente a su ahijado.

Harry miro la aterradora casa donde estaba, su padrino camina junto a él tomandole de la mano apretándola ligeramente en un intento de tranquilizarlo, en su mente trato de ignorar la picazón que le causaba la ropa y repaso todo lo que le dijeron que tenia que hacer, no rascarse, saludar como le enseño la mamá de Blaise, no interrumpir la conversación de los adultos y no hablar si no se le dirigían, eso era fácil y el pequeño sabia que podía hacerlo, su padrino se detuvo frente a una gran puerta que estaba entre abierta pero aun así toco y espero respuesta antes de entrar, fue sentado en un sillón junto a una chimenea y se le ordeno permanecer quieto y callado mientras veía a su padrino hablar con el hombre que debía aprobarlo según Sirius.

"Es una pena que llegaras por flu y no pudieras apreciar la nueva pieza que se exhibe en el corredor principal" Arcutus el hombre mas viejo que Harry en su corta vida había visto dijo "Espero que no sea el retrato de mi madre" Sirius comento con fastidio sorprendiendo a Harry por la forma en la que actuaba, pues su padrino nunca lo hacia de esa forma frente a él "Lo veras pronto, dime Sirius ¿Cuál es lema de nuestra familia?" el anciano tomo asiento frente a su padrino " _Toujours Pur_ , siempre puro" respondió inmediatamente "¿Sabes lo que significa?, la pureza nos ha definido en todas las generaciones" el hombre tomo una respiración tratando de calmarse "Pureza de sangre muchacho y tu traes a un mestizo como heredero" señalo la figura inmóvil de Harry en el sillón "Es un Black" defendió a su ahijado "Es un Potter" espeto Arcturus "Su abuela es la tía Dorea, por su venas corre la sangre de los Black, yo mismo la reconocí el día en que nació"

"He sido bastante comprensivo contigo, tu madre no fue la mejor para criarte y permití que permanecieras en casa de mi prima pero no tolerare esto, consigue alguien que honre el lema familiar y vuelve para terminar con esto" la respiración de Arcturus comenzó a entrecortarse "¿Que exactamente para ti honra el lema de familia?, ¿Alguien como los Lestrange que están encarcelados?, ¿Alguien como Narcissa que permitió que su marido se postrara devotamente ante un psicópata?, ¡Ho, ya se!, alguien como Bellatrix que perdió su cordura, admira fanáticamente a alguien de linaje dudoso y ahora se pudre junto a su esposo sin poder dar herederos, tengo una mejor idea conseguiré a alguien como Regulus que murió por tratar de complacer a la familia" Sirius le espeto a su abuelo.

"Mide tu tono muchacho, soy lo único que te queda..." "Te equivocas soy lo único que te queda a ti, la otra opción sera llamar a Narcissa y reconocer a su hijo, quien crecerá como un Malfoy le importara un comino la Casa Black exceptuando nuestros votos y dinero, ¿En serio crees que Lucius no dudaría en vaciar nuestras cuentas para limpiar su nombre?" le interrumpió el ultimo miembro de la linea principal "¿Que propones?, ¿Que reconozca a este mestizo?" "¡Nuestro lema no se refiere a la sangre!, he pasado los últimos años sumergido en los libros de nuestras bóvedas y créeme abuelo cuando te digo que el lema se refiere a todo menos la sangre?" trato de razonar Sirius "¡Explícate!" demando su abuelo.

"¡Soy un Black!, es lo que decimos con orgullo, un Black es fuerte, independiente, poderoso, imponemos con nuestra sola presencia y no nos postramos ante nadie, jamas se nos debe ver suplicar, lucharemos por lo que vale la pena luchar, juramos proteger nuestra linea siendo puros a nosotros y la magia, si hemos de morir en combate sera de pie con varita en mano, somos una noble y ancestral familia cuyos miembros están hechos para dirigir y enaltecer nuestro nombre ante toda la comunidad mágica, no somos los devotos seguidores de un lunático que surgió de la nada, todos se han inclinado a besar las túnicas de alguien que acecino indiscriminadamente a magos y brujas, han puesto nuestro apellido y reputación por el suelo" Sirius se acerco hasta Harry y lo recogió entre sus brazos.

"En este momento este mestizo tiene mas peso político del que tu alguna vez llegaste a tener en tu vida y me he encargado de que se codee con lo mejor de nuestra sociedad, solo alguien como él puede volver a restaurar nuestro nombre al mismo respeto y temor que poseíamos, míralo Arcturus y dime que no vez a un Black en él" Arcturus se acerco y tomo la cara del pequeño por la barbilla "Dime tu nombre y quien es tu familia"demando el anciano "Me llamo Hadrian y soy un Potter" los ojos del infante brillaron desafiantes en una amenaza silenciosa que hizo que Arcturus lo soltara inmediatamente.

"¡Lo tiene!, lo vi en tu padre, en ti y aunque te cueste creerlo también en tu hermano, parece que el hijo de Charlus Potter se llevara una gran sorpresa en el futuro" el anciano palmeo fuertemente la espalda de su nieto, este por su parte se permitió el volver a respirar "Escucha niño" señalo a Harry quien todavía se hallaba custodiado en los brazos de su padrino "Ahora también deberás agregar nuestro nombre a tu respuesta, ya no solo eres miembro de esta familia, eres uno de nuestros hijos y herederos" el hombre sirvió dos vasos de whisky de fuego y le tendió uno a su nieto "Por el futuro" brindo "Por el futuro" concordó Sirius.

"Antes de anunciar nuestra decisión tienes que decirme ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" le interrogo "Me parece ha quedado claro que mis ideas difieren bastante a las del resto..." "Dilo" "La hija de Andromeda es una metamorfomaga y no podemos dejar que esa habilidad quede fuera de la familia" comento Sirius "No intentaras..." "Creo que el regalo de su hija es suficiente para perdonarla y reintegrarla" "Piensa bien en lo que haces" "Me has elegido abuelo y te mostrare que no tomaste una decisión errónea" Sirius sonrió de forma oscura con un brillo travieso y un toque de locura en sus ojos "Me parece es momento de llamar a Andy, ¡Vamos Harry!, creo que ha pasado un tiempo desde que viste a Dora" "¿Qué estas haciendo?" Arcturus casi chillo "Le mostrare al mundo como es un Black" respondió su nieto antes cerrar la puerta dando por terminada su conversación, en ese momento el mayor de los Black entendió que ahora Sirius tomaba las decisiones y se sorprendió al no sentir arrepentimiento de su elección.

Nota:

Quiero creer que si alguien le hubiera dado a Barty una segunda oportunidad podría haber sido diferente.

Harry, Charlus y Neville nacieron en 1980, Walburga falleció en 1985 por lo tanto tienen cinco años, estoy tratando de representar lo mas acertado a como se comportan estos, realmente no tengo un contacto directo con un niño de esta edad así que me guió por lo que mi madre dice que hacia mas o menos en esos años, si creen que no tiene sentido como actúan por favor díganmelo para intentar mejorar, no quiero que parezcan mini adultos o menores a su edad.

Sirius no odia como tal a su familia, solo esta en desacuerdo con su postura y como han distorsionado el lema familiar para su beneficio, es por eso que desea demostrar que no todos los Black son locos obsesionados con la sangre y pueden ser grandes magos capaces de lograr un verdadero cambio, podría decirse que esta es una idea que adopto al vivir con Dorea.

He intentado plasmar la inestabilidad que tiene de momento el gobierno aunque no se si lo he logrado, si no creen que se aprecie pueden decirlo y tratare de corregirlo.

Lamento la demora.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
